Sing the Bells of Notre Dame
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Victoria goes back into the Hunchback of Notre Dame after a near-death experience. She befriends Quasi and the gang, but finds somehting more in the hunchback. I don't own anything, except for OC.
1. Meeting Quasimodo and the Gargoyles

It was a beautiful day in Paris. Victoria was walking around the famous cathedral, Notre Dame. She always loved the stories of Quasimodo since she read the novel by Victor Hugo, watched the Disney movie, and listened to the soundtrack growing up.

Looking up at the statues of the saints, apostles, and gargoyles, Victoria couldn't believe her eyes at the sight. She went inside the church, prayed, and thought about seeing the bell tower. As she climbed up the stairs, she sighed, "I wonder if the bells are still being wrung by Quasi." She got towards the balcony of the bell tower and leaned over towards a gargoyle.

She looked at the view and sang to herself, "Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame!" As she sang at the top of her voice, the bells rang out and a strong gust of wind nearly knocked her over. Victoria held onto the statue and was leaning backwards towards the balcony. She looked down and turned pale, but a hand caught her hand and pulled her to safety before she blacked out.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

In a few minutes, I placed a hand on my head and slowly opened my eyes. I was in the bell tower and was lying on a straw bed of some sort. I looked at my clothes and realised that I was wearing something that the gypsies wore. I gasped, "What happened to my jeans, sneakers, and t-shirt? Why am I dressed like this?"

The white blouse of my dress had 3/4 sleeves and the neckline was circular, which wasn't too revealing. I noticed a bodice that was orange with green stripes and a red skirt. I also wore a blue hairband in my hair and wore golden hoop earrings. My feet were bare and I got up to stand on the wooden floor. The only thing that didn't change was the golden heart-shaped locket around my neck. I slowly got out of the bed and traced my steps before I had that near-death experience.

I looked around the room and noticed a bunch of bells around. I called out, "Hello? Is there anybody in here? I didn't mean to cause trouble and I just woke up here." A quiet voice called out, "Oh, you're awake. Are you alright?" I turned my head and asked, "Who are you? It's okay. I'm not here to cause trouble." The voice responded, "But you're a gypsy. Gypsies are evil."

I looked at my clothes and responded, "Actually, I'm not. Just because I wear clothes like them, it doesn't mean I'm evil. Could you please tell me what's going on? The last thing I remembered was nearly being knocked over the ledge of the bell tower and that someone caught me before I blacked out. Did you save my life?"

The voice that sounded like a timid man answered, "Yes, I did. You're safe here." I looked around and noticed a hunched figure in the shadows; it had to be Quasimodo. I slowly walked over towards the figure and asked, "Could I see you, sir?" The figure answered, "Why? You might run away in fear and scream at how I look."

I almost heard the pain in the figure's voice and gently said, "I would never do a thing like that. What's your name? I'm Victoria." The figure answered, "That a beautiful name for someone beautiful like you. Does that mean 'victory'?" I smiled, "Yeah, it is."

The figure answers, "I'm Quasimodo. It means 'half-formed'." I held my hand out and said, "I'm not afraid, Quasimodo. Could you please let me see you? I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." My eyes wandered towards the figure hiding and watched Quasimodo come into the light.

I saw Quasimodo and saw he just like I imagined when I watched the movie growing up. When I saw him, I didn't make a sound or back away. Quasimodo looked up at me and asks, "You're not afraid of me?" I looked at the hunchback and answered, "No, I'm not. I don't care about what people look like, but I only care about the soul and heart."

Quasimodo smiled a bit and talked to me. He asked, "Would you like to see the bells?" I looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind at all." I held Quasimodo's hand as he led me up towards the stairs and showed me the bells. I smiled, "They're beautiful."

Quasimodo showed the bells and said their names, "That's Little Sophia. That's Jeanne-Marie, Ann-Marie, and Louise-Marie; they're triplets." I got towards a giant bell and asked, "Is this Big Marie?" Quasimodo answered, "Yes, how do you know her name?"

I sighed, "It's hard to explain, but I'm from the future. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." I explained things about my time, seeing Notre Dame the first time, and about being knocked over and almost falling off the ledge. I didn't mention anything about the stories of Quasimodo or anything else, but knew the bells by name from reading a book.

Quasimodo believed me and said, "I could understand why you said that you're not a gypsy. Would you like to hear them?" I smiled and said, "I wouldn't mind at all." I watched him pull the ropes on the bells and they rang out loudly. I covered my ears from the loud noise, but they sounded beautifully as they rang. As Quasimodo finished ringing them, he asked, "Did you like them?"

I smiled and answered, "They sounded wonderful, Quasi." We walked out towards the balcony and watched a flock of birds flying. Inside a gargoyle's mouth, a nest was there and a baby bird was sleeping. Quasimodo looked at the tiny bird and smiled, "Good morning."

The baby bird woke up and gave a happy chirp. Quasimodo said, "Well, today would be the day. Are you ready to fly?" The little bird gave a sad chirp, then I stroked the little bird's head with my finger gently. I held it in my hands and said, "Oh, it's alright. Couldn't really hurt to try. It's a nice day out."

Quasimodo looked at me with the bird, smiled, and added, "If I could pick the day to fly...oh, this would be it: the Festival of Fools." I looked over the railing and noticed a bunch of people setting up tents. The little bird looked down and gave a sad chirp. I still held the bird and said, "Oh, it'll be fun. There's be jugglers, music, dancing, and everything." I gently held the bird up and watched it flap its tiny wings. Quasi and I gave a chuckle at the bird flapping its wings, then watched a bunch of birds fly. The bird chirped happily as if it wanted to go. I smiled, "It's okay. Go ahead, little guy."

Quasimodo said, "Go on. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever." The little bird took flight with the others, leaving me and Quasimodo alone. I looked at Quasimodo feeling low and was about to ask if he was alright, but I was stopped when coughing came from the fat gargoyle. The gargoyle that came to life was round, had tiny wings and horns, and a pig snout. He spat feathers out and moans, "Man, I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week!"

The gargoyle next to me came to life, too. He had a toned body with large wings and looked more dignified as a gentleman. He said, "Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." I didn't jump back in fear, but said, "Quasi, did those gargoyles just talk or is it my imagination?" The gargoyles looked at me, then the tall one says, "Quasimodo, who is your new friend?" The fat one says, "Yeah, aren't ya gonna introduce us to her?"

Quasimodo looked at them and says, "Victoria, meet Hugo and Victor." I gave a smile and said, "Pleased to meet you." The tall one, Victor, held my hand and kissed the back of it. He said, "The pleasure is all mine, mademoiselle." The fat one, Hugo, says, "Hey, you two share the same name almost! Nice to meet ya, kid. How'd ya come up here? Did the guards chase you and you claimed sanctuary?" I said, "Not really. I just woke up, dressed like this, and I'm standing here. Okay, I'm from the future and no, I didn't smack my head and go crazy."

Hugo looked over the balcony and asks, "So, what's goin' on there, Quasi? A fight? A flogging?"

I chuckled and responded, "No, a festival."

"You mean the Feast of Fools? Alright! Alright! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Hugo said with glee. Quasimodo watched over the railing and looked somehow sad. Victor looked over and sighed, "Isn't it great to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk?" Hugo leaned over and says, "Boy, there's nothing better than having balcony seats watching the old F.O.F. Eh, Quasi?" I watched Quasimodo go back inside the bell tower and say sadly, "Yeah, watching." I watched Hugo try to spit at a mime, but Victor covered his mouth to stop him and had him swallow. Hugo looks over and says, "Hey, hey, hey! What gives?"

Victor asks, "Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?"

Quasimodo didn't respond, then I sighed, "Being up in the bell tower for the rest of your life isn't all that fun." Hugo looked at me and said, "Kid, you took the words right out of my mouth." Victor says, "Perhaps, he's sick." Another gargoyle came, but this one was a female and seemed to remind me of an old lady. She said, "Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two makes him sick, nothing does. Who's this young lady?" I looked at the gargoyle and said, "I'm Victoria, pleased to meet you. You guys could call me Vicky if you want." The old gargoyle smiled, "Oh, pleased to meet you, honey. I'm Laverne and I bet you just met these two."

I sighed, "I thought watching the festival was the highlight of the year for Quasi, but what good's better than being up here instead of being down there?" Laverne looked at me and said, "Good point. You and Quasi aren't made of stone like us." We all walked inside the bell tower to see how Quasimodo was doing.

* * *

**Okay, how's this one? The character I added is me (owned by me). I don't own the other characters or the songs; all rights to Disney and Victor Hugo (novelist). I hope you guys like this one! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Out There

We looked at Quasimodo sit at a table with a mannequin of Notre Dame and a bunch of carved figures. I walked over, looked at one of the carvings, and asked, "Quasi, are you okay? You looked kinda down." Quasimodo placed a figure and sighed, "I-I just don't feel like watching the festival. That's all."

Laverne stood next to us and asks, "Did you ever think of going there instead?" Quasimodo shrugs, "Sure, but I'd never fit in out there. I'm not...normal." I felt so bad for him being in isolation for 20 years and heaved a sigh. Laverne place a hand on Quasimodo's back and says, "Oh, Quasi, Quasi..." I looked at Laverne, who had a bunch of little pigeons around her, and tried not laugh at those goofy birds following Laverne around.

She says as she made the birds flew away, "Do you mind? I would like to a have moment with the boy if it's alright with you!" Hugo walked over, took a little figure of Quasimodo, and says, "Hey, quit beating yourself around the bell tower. What're ya gonna do: paint ya a fresco?"

Victor adds, "As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival." Quasimodo asks, "Me?" Hugo took a bishop figure, stuffs it in Quasimodo's mouth, and says, "No, the pope. Of course, you!" I took the doll out of his mouth and said, "It'd be a good educational experience for you."

Hugo juggled a bunch of the little figures and adds, "Wine, women, and song!"

Victor added, "You'd be able to identify various regions of cheeses."

"Honkerin' for snails!" Hugo said.

Victor imagined he was playing some instrument and sighed, "Study indigenous folk music." Hugo got up from behind Victor with a bucket of water and dunks it on his head, "And playing Dunk the Monk!" I held back a few laughs, straightened myself, and sighed, "Listen, take this from someone who's been out in the world a lot. Quasi, life is not a spectator sport. If you watch life go by, it's gonna go by without you."

Hugo looked at Quasimodo and me, "Yeah, she has a point. You two are human with the hair, flesh, and naval lint. We're just part of the architecture. Right, Victor?" Victor still had the bucket of water on his head and said, "Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake?" He takes the bucket off and says as he slams the bucket on Hugo's head, "But if you moisten us, do we not grow moss?" Hugo waved his arms and whooped like Curly from The Three Stooges when the bucket slammed his head. I helped Hugo get the bucket off his head and placed it on the floor.

Laverne suggested, "Quasi, grab yourself a clean pair of hose and fresh tunic, then you're out the door." Quasimodo sighed, "Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one big thing." The gargoyles asked, "What?" I noticed a little figure of Frollo, picked it up to show everyone, and said, "Frollo, right?" Everyone slumped and muttered, "Oh, yeah..." Victor rubbed his chin and says, "Well, when he says you're forbidden to leave the bell tower, does he mean 'ever ever'?"

Quasimodo corrected, "Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go." Hugo had a devious look on his face and says, "Who says you gotta ask?" I looked at him and said, "Don't even think about it." He didn't listen and said, "You sneak out..." Laverne said, "It's just one afternoon." Quasimodo sighed, "I couldn't..." Hugo continued, "And you sneak back in." I said, "He'll never know if you're gone, Quasi."

He began to panic as he put his hands on his head, "And if I get caught..." Victor suggested, "Better to beg forgiveness, then ask permission." Quasimodo sighed, "But he might see me!" Hugo got out a cloak, puts it on him, and says, "You could wear a disguise, just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt ya." Victor added, "Ignorance is bliss." Hugo got on top of Victor and gave him a noogie. I looked at Quasimodo and asks, "What do you say? Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever."

Quasimodo looked at me and smiled, "You're right! I'll go!" We cheered for him as he was about to go out the door. He said, "I'll get cleaned up. I'll go down the stairs. I'll march through the doors and-" He was cut off when Laverne said, "Frollo's on his way!" We nearly panicked; if Frollo finds me here, I'll be in big trouble more than Quasimodo. I asked, "Is there a way for me to get out of here without being seen?" Quasimodo led me down a few stairs and said, "Go down the South Tower steps, so that way he won't see you." Before I was about to leave, I said, "Thank you, Quasi. You're not only a good guy, but you're a very good friend."

I walked down the stairs without being seen and was able to find my way out, but I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up to see the Archdeacon and say, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were standing there." The old man said, "It's alright, my child. What were you doing up there in the bell tower?" I sighed, "I was looking over the railing and nearly fell off, but someone caught me before I fell. I woke up and found the bell ringer. He saved my life."

The Archdeacon said, "You were very lucky that Quasimodo caught you. You better go before Frollo finds you here." I bowed my head and walked out the doors. Turning back, I said, "Thank you, sir." He made a sign of the cross and said, "God be with you." I smiled, "And also with you." As I walked out of the doors, I wandered around the streets to find something to do without being caught. I heard some music playing followed the sound towards an alley.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

After Victoria was gone, Hugo said, "She's something, isn't she?" Quasimodo turned his head and asks, "Who, Victoria? Oh, she seems nice and doesn't seem evil. She wasn't afraid of me or my face." Victor sighed, "She seems to find the beauty inside of you, Quasimodo." Laverne added, "I hope we get to see her again. Such a sweet girl." Quasimodo smiled, "I hope she does. I would love to spend more time with her, get to know her more, and-"

He was cut off when Frollo entered the room and said, "Good morning, Quasimodo." The young hunchback moved away slowly in fear and stammered, "Oh, good m-morning, Master." Frollo had a basket in his hands and asks, "Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?" Quasimodo sighed, "My friends." The gargoyles already turned back to stone when Frollo came in, then Frollo tapped Victor's head and says, "I see, and what are your friends made of?" Quasimodo bowed his head and answers, "Stone."

His face was lifted up as Frollo asks again, "Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't." Quasimodo answers.

Frollo gave a cold smile as he sat the basket down and sat near a small table, "That's right, you're a smart lad." Quasimodo ran off to set the table with a two chalices and plates: one silver and the other wooden. Frollo took out a book and asks, "Shall we review your alphabet today?" Quasimodo sat down and answers, "Yes, Master. I would like that very much." Frollo took a bottle of wine and poured some in each of the glasses. He began, "Very well. A?"

"Abomination," Quasimodo answers.

"B?"

"Blasphemy?" Quasimodo answers.

"C?"

"C-c-contrition." Quasimodo stammered, but answered correctly.

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal damnation."

"Good. F?" Frollo was about to drink some wine, then Quasimodo answers, "Festival." Frollo spat some wine out, wiped his mouth, and asks, "Excuse me?" Quasimodo quickly gathered himself and stammered, "F-f-forgiveness." Frollo gave a cold stare, closed the book, and got up from the table, "You said 'festival'." Quasimodo called out in fear, "No!" Frollo said, "You are thinkng about going to the festival." Quasimodo went after Frollo and says, "But it's just that you go every year."

Frollo turned and stated as he went down the stair, "_I_ am a public official; I must go, but I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and cut-purses that drags the humankind all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." The two went outside of the balcony as Quasimodo said, "I didn't mean to upset you, Master." Frollo looked at Quasimodo and sighed, "Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would've drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

Quasimodo bowed his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, sir." Frollo placed a hand on the hunchback's shoulder and sighed, "Oh, my dear Quasimodo. You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do." He began to sing:

The world is cruel

The world is wicked...

It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city

I am your only friend...

I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you

I who look upon you without fear...

How can I protect you, boy, unless you

Always stay in here?

Away in here

The two walked back inside the bell tower. Frollo looked at Quasimodo as he went up the stairs to the tower. He said, "Remember what I've taught you, Quasimodo." He sang as Quasimodo joined:

You are deformed (I am deformed)

And you are ugly (And I am ugly)

And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity

You do not comprehend (You are my one defender)

Out there, they'll revile you as a monster (I am a monster)

Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer (Only a monster)

Why invite their calumny and consternation?

Stay in here

Be faithful to me (I'm faithful)

Be grateful to me (I'm grateful)

Do as I say, obey

And stay in here (I'll stay in here)

Quasimodo watched Frollo leave for the door and said, "You are good to me, Master. I'm sorry." As Frollo walked away, he said, "You are forgiven. But remember, Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary." After the judge was gone, Quasimodo said to himself, "My sanctuary." He looked up at the rafters, looked over the balcony, and sang:

Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone

Gazing at the people down below me...

All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone

Hungry for the histories they show me...

All my life I memorize their faces

Knowing them as they will never know me...

All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day

Not above them, but part of them...

He jumped down a pillar to meet with the gargoyles, hugs them, and keeps singing:

And out there

Living in the sun...

Give me one day out there

All I ask is one to hold forever...

Out there

Where they all live unaware...

What I'd give

What I'd dare

Just to live one day out there...

He looks down to see the people in the square doing things in their everyday lives. He remembered what Victoria told him and had her words sink in.

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives

Through the roofs and gables, I can see them...

Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives

Heedless of the gift it is to be them...

He jumps onto a spout, goes on top of a gargoyle, and splashes water from the spout in his face as he sang:

If I was in their skin, I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there...

Strolling by the Seine

Taste a morning out there...

He climbs up a spire, looks at the blue sky, and goes back down to the railing to run towards the edge. The breeze gently blew around him and a flock of birds flew around.

Like ordinary men

Who freely walk about there

Just one day and then I swear I'll be content...

With my share

Won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care...

I'll have spent

One day out there!

* * *

**Whew, that took a lot out of me! Okay, I don't own the songs, but I have a copy of the CD and love listening to the songs. I'm gonna keep doing POV switches, mostly Victoria's and Third Person. I hope you guys like what I have so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. If you want to know what my character looks like, I' gonna post some stuff on DeviantArt for the character's clothes and try to post this story on there.**


	3. Esmeralda and Djali

**Victoria's POV**

I followed the music and found a bunch of gypsies playing the song, along with a woman and goat. I recognized the woman in an instant when I watched the movie; it was Esmeralda! She even looked beautiful in person and was my childhood hero when I saw the movie growing up. I slowly walked towards the gypsies and asked, "Excuse me, I need some help. I don't know where to go and I'm new here." Esmeralda looked at me and raised an eyebrow. She said, "You don't look like a gypsy. You're dressed like one, but you're not one of us. Why do you want help from us?"

I said, "I have nowhere else to go and if the guards catch me, I'm history. Besides, I don't believe what the people say about the gypsies. You're not heathens or anything evil that they described." The goat, Djali, trotted towards me to sniff my hand. He rubbed his head against my palm and gave a little bleat. I bent down to pat Djali's head and received a lick from him. Esmeralda looks the goat and says, "I think Djali likes you." I got up and said, "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone about the hide-out or anything. I swear."

Esmeralda gave me a long look and said, "Alright, you can join us. What's your name?" I answered, "Victoria." Esmeralda looked at me and said, "I'm Esmeralda, pleased to meet you. We were just starting to have a little performance for coins. Can you dance?" I said, "Yeah, I could." I watched a gypsy play a flute of some sort and began to dance around. I moved with every sway, spin, leap, and thrust to the rhythm. Then, Esmeralda started playing the tambourine and Djali leaped around.

As we were performing, a couple of people passed by and threw a few coins into an old hat. Some of the passerby scoffed at us and said that gypsies rob people blind. I ignored them and kept dancing with Esmeralda. I noticed a man with a horse threw in a couple of coins into the hat. As I turned, I noticed that the man and horse were Phoebus and Achilles. He saw me and Esmeralda, then one of the gypsies gave a whistle to warn us about something. We were about to run off, then Djali carried the hat in his mouth and the coins fell out. He bleated at us, then we turned back to pick up the money on the ground. We stopped to look at two guards in front of us. One was tall and had a thick mustache, while the other was plump and didn't look too bright.

The mustached one grabs a hold of the hat from Esmeralda and sneers, "Alright, gypsies, where did you get the money?" Esmeralda pulls back the money and answers, "For your information, we earned it!" The guard scoffs, "Gypsies don't earn money." I was grabbed by the fat guard, who sneers, "They steal it." I looked at the guard and said, "Oh, like you two wouldn't know the difference between earning and borrowing. You're dumb as a bunch of rocks!"

The tall guard grabs the hat away from Esmeralda and sneers, "Troublemakers, huh?" I used my feet to kick the man's face and had him drop the hat, which Esmeralda caught. We both got grabbed; Esmeralda got grabbed by the tall guard and I was still with the fat guard. The fat one says, "Maybe, a day in the stocks could cool ya down!" Djali butted the men in the stomachs, had us free, and we all ran off towards the alleys. The guards called, "Come back here, gypsies!"

We hid behind a wall and watched Phoebus pull Achilles to block the guards. The fat one fell back and the other one landed on the ground. Phoebus ordered, "Achilles, sit." The horse sat on the man, which made me hold back a laugh. Phoebus gave a fake apology, "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry! Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible, really. I can't take him anywhere." Esmeralda, Djali, and I smiled and left to hid in the alleyway. Esmeralda picked up a blue cloak and wrapped it around herself, then she threw me a dark brown cloak.

She said, "It's a good way for not being seen or caught by the guards." I wrapped the cloak around me and watched Djali have a pipe in his mouth, climb onto Esmeralda's shoulders, and Esmeralda pulled the cloak over her head like a hood. I stooped near her and wrapped myself to make me look like a bum. I looked down at he ground and noticed that some of the coins we dropped were placed into the hat.

We looked up to see Phoebus walk away and took the chance to leave. Esmeralda said, "We better get ready for the festival. You're very good at dancing, Victoria." I smiled, "Thanks, Esmeralda." We walked through the square and came across a man with a feathered hat, purple clothes, and black gloves; it was Clopin. He saw us and asked Esmeralda, "Who is she?"

I answered, "I'm Victoria. I just came to Paris, but I have nowhere to go." Esmeralda said, "We could trust her and she promised not to reveal anything. She's also a good dancer." Clopin gave me a long look, then asked, "Mademoiselle, would you be interested in performing at the Festival of Fools?" I smiled, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

Clopin had us follow him towards the tents and left us to get ready. I looked around the tent, found some pins, and twirled my hair to make curls. I watched Esmeralda slip on a robe and Djali keeping watch. I took the pins out and ran my fingers through the curls to separate them. Esmeralda walked over towards me and placed small flowers in my hair; they were pink, orange, white, and purple.

I looked in the mirror, then she said, "You want to look your best for the dance we're doing." I sighed, "I'm excited, but nervous. I'm scared about messing up the moves and making myself an idiot in front of everyone." Esmeralda finished placing the flowers in my hair and said, "I think you'll do fine. I'll be dancing and you could do the moves in the opposite direction."

I smiled a bit and looked at my hair. "I like what you did, Esmeralda. Thank you." She smiled, "You're most welcome." I still had the earrings on, took my locket off, and looked around to find something to wear. As I was looking, a figure came tumbling in and was covered up by part of the tent. Esmeralda and I jumped back, then she asked, "Are you alright?"

The figure answered, "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" I noticed that it was Quasimodo and helped him up. I asked, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" I moved my hand towards his face to check any injuries, but he protested in fear. I smiled, "You're alright." Esmeralda asks, "Who's this?" I said, "He's a friend of mine." I helped Quasimodo up, then Esmeralda gently ushered him out of the tent.

She said, "Just try to be extra careful."

"Oh, I will." Quasimodo answered.

I gave Quasimodo a small wave, then Esmeralda smiled, "By the way, great mask." We got back inside the tent and looked for something to wear. Esmeralda placed a golden tiara on her head with red jewels, then found a dress for me. It had a white blouse with long sleeves and a circular neckline, a pink bodice with black stripes, golden belt, and an emerald green skirt.

I tried it on and it looked good! I smoothed the skirt out and smiled, "It's beautiful." I noticed a red sash and decided to dance with it in my hands, then placed a golden anklet on. I smiled as I got towards the flap, "Okay, I'm ready." Esmeralda had a tambourine and purple sash with a golden pattern on, then said, "Alright, let's go. Clopin will give the signal."

I followed her near a stage, got underneath towards a platform, and heard Clopin sing,

Come on, come all!

Hurry, hurry, here's your chance!

See the mystery and romance

Come on, come all!

See the finest girls in France!

Make an entrance to entrance!

Dance La Esmeralda and Victoria...

DANCE!

* * *

**How's this one? I thought of having Esmeralda and Victoria got along, dance together, and escape from the guards. Plus, I decided to have both of them dance at the Festival of Fools. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. The dress Victoria wears will be in my DeviantArt gallery for anyone curious about what she looks like.**


	4. Topsy Turvy and Frollo

**Third Person POV**

After Clopin disappeared in a puff of smoke, Esmeralda and Victoria started their dance. Esmeralda played a little on her tambourine, then danced with the scarf around her. Victoria danced around with her red sash, swung her hips, and spun in a graceful fashion. The crowd couldn't take their eyes off them and neither could Frollo.

However, his eyes wandered towards the girl with fair skin. Her brown hair had flowers in them and her blue eyes caught him by surprise. Frollo sank back in his chair and muttered, "Look at that disgusting display!" Phoebus looked over and said with interest, "Yes, sir!" Phoebus watched the girls dance around and was enjoying the show.

It almost went wrong when the sash flew out of Victoria's hands and landed near Frollo, but she quickly recovered by dancing around the stage and going near Frollo. She picked up the sash, wrapped it around his neck, and smacked his hat over his face before she went back. The crowd laughed, but Frollo straightened himself and tore the red sash off his neck in anger.

The girls did a cartwheel, split, and looked at the audience. Victoria gave wink at Quasimodo, who hid his blush behind his cloak. Esmeralda grabbed a spear, stabbed it to the ground, and swung around like a pole. Victoria did a couple backflips and did a split on the ground. The crowd went wild as the girls flicked their hair and gave a bow.

Clopin came up on the stage and announced, "And now, ladies and gentlemen: the pièce de résistance!" Phoebus threw a golden coin to the stage and Quasimodo applauded for the girls. Clopin sang:

Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for

Here it is, you know exactly what's in store

Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore

Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!

"Do you all remember last year's king?" He called out. A man wearing a crown was sitting on a raised chair and belched. Everyone laughed, but Victoria rolled her eyes and found it too disgusting.

So, make a face that's horrible and frightening

Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing!

From up the bell tower, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne were watching the show. When Clopin sang about a gargoyle's wing being gruesome, Hugo scoffed, "Hey!" Back below the square, Clopin gathered up a bunch of men in masks onto the stage.

For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools Why?

Topsy Turvy!

Ugly folk, forget your shyness!

Esmeralda saw Quasimodo and pulled him up towards the stage. She and Victoria had him line up with the other contestants, then went towards the first person.

Topsy Turvy!

You could soon be called "Your Highness"

Put the foulest features on display

Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!

One by one, the girls pulled masks off each man to show their "ugliest" face. They didn't appeal to the crowd and got butted off by Djali. As the girls got towards Quasimodo, Victoria remembered what happens and tries to stop Esmeralda. She said, "Esmeralda, wait! It's not-" She was too late when Esmeralda tugged Quasimodo's face and gasped in shock that the mask wasn't a mask at all.

The crowd gasped and screamed, then a man says, "That's no mask!"

A woman cried, "It's his face! It's hideous!"

Another man exclaimed, "It's the bell ringer of Notre Dame!" The audience gasped and whispered amongst themselves, and Quasimodo buried his face into his hands sadly. Victoria felt sad for the hunchback, then Clopin called, "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here it is: Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" He placed the crown on Quasimodo's head, which made the crowd cheer and hoist him up.

Among the celebration, Esmeralda, Djali, and Victoria retreated back towards the tent to change out of their costumes. As Quasimodo was being cheered, the crowd and Clopin sang when they carried him towards the chair, had two girls kiss Quasimodo on the cheek, and had him on a platform:

Once a year, we throw a party here in town (Hail to the king!)

Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down (Oh, what a king!)

Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown (Girls, give a kiss!)

Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day (We've never had a king like this!)

Clopin draped a royal robe over Quasimodo's shoulders and handed him a scepter. The crowd and Clopin sang, making Quasimodo happy and Frollo furious.

And it's the day we do the things that we deplore

On the other three hundred and sixty-four!

Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is neverstoppin'

For the chance to pop some popinjay

And pick a king who'll put the top in Topsy Turvy!

Topsy Turvy

Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!

The crowd cheered for Quasimodo and from the bell tower, the gargoyles cheered for their friend.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

As I was changing out of my costume and got my dress back on, I said, "That was fun." Esmeralda changed back into her dress and said, "Yeah, it was. Why did you try to stop me?" Taking the flowers out of my hair and putting my hairband on, I sighed, "I didn't want my friend to be laughed at or be called a freak."

Esmeralda gave a small smile and said, "At least he's being treated better now." I smiled a bit, got my locket on, and took the anklet off. I opened the tent and saw a tomato being thrown at Quasimodo. I gasped and heard the fat guard yell, "Now, that's ugly!"

My voice was stuck in my throat as more people threw vegetables at him. Quasimodo tried to get off, but slipped on a tomato and landed on his back. The crowd began to laugh at him, then a man hollered, "Where are you going, hunchback? The fun's just beginning!" A rope wrapped around Quasimodo's neck, making him choke and fall to the ground. More ropes were thrown at his wrists and he was being tugged as the people jeered at him.

I got out of the tent and shouted, "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM? STOP IT!" Quasimodo's tunic ripped to expose his back and he got up to rip the ropes off him. More vegetables were thrown at him and a couple of men tied Quasimodo's wrists behind him, then tied him to the platform. They spun him around, making the people laugh and throw more vegetables at him.

Tears filled up my eyes at the sight and I kept screaming at the people to stop, but no one listened. Quasimodo cried out, "MASTER! MASTER, PLEASE! HELP ME!" Frollo watched from his seat, turned away, and did nothing; how cruel and sick could this man be, not helping Quasimodo. I ran towards the crowd and everyone was silent when I got towards the steps.

I climbed up to see Quasimodo, bent down, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Quasi. I didn't want this to happen. I shouldn't have convinced you." Tears ran down my cheeks as I wiped some tears away from Quasimodo's face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Esmeralda. She bent down with her kerchief off her skirt and wiped Quasimodo's face clean. I wiped my tears away and hugged Quasimodo.

Frollo called out, "You, gypsy girls! Get down at once!" I got up and answered, "Yes, your Honor. Just as soon as my friend and I free him." Frollo rose from his seat and shouted, "I forbid it!" Esmeralda took a dagger out from her skirt and cut the ropes that tied Quasimodo. Frollo scowled, "How dare you defy me!" Esmeralda shouted, "You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help!" I added, "There are people that should have equal rights. Men, women, children, anybody that are of different races! You're putting those down because of appearances or that they're different! Anyone has rights and I have rights, too!"

Frollo shouted, "Enough, I don't want hear from you!" I yelled, "Oh, I'm not done yet! You're just corrupt by changes going on! Some judge you turned out to be! If you weren't so powerful and mighty, I'll just march right up and say what a cheap, lying, no-good, rotten, four-flushing, low-life, snake-licking, dirt-eating, inbred, overstuffed, ignorant, blood-sucking, dog-kissing, brainless, dickless, hopeless, heartless, fat-ass, bug-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed sack of monkey shit you are!" The crowd gasped about me swearing, but I was too angry to care.

Frollo bellowed, "SILENCE!"

Esmeralda and I hollered, "JUSTICE!" The crowd was silent and gasped, then we got the ropes off of Quasimodo. I helped him up on his feet and gave a small smile at him. Frollo pointed out and sneered, "Mark my words, gypsies. You will pay for this insolence." Esmeralda gave a mock bow, "Then, it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. Right, Victoria?" I picked up the crown from Quasimodo's head, held it the air, and said before throwing it near Frollo's stand, "That's right! The only fool we see is you!"

After the crown was thrown, the audience laughed and Frollo was beyond the boiling point. Turning towards Phoebus, he orders, "Captain Phoebus, arrest them!" Phoebus snapped his fingers and ten guards on horseback rode towards the stage. Esmeralda counted, "Now, let's see." She counted the guards and says, "So, there's ten of you and two of us. What's poor girl to do?" She pulls out a handkerchief and pretends to cry, then I played along by hugging her for comfort. She blew her nose into the handkerchief and smoke came up as we got off from the platform fast.

We were near a bunch of severed heads that were fake and I called, "Hey, guys! Looking for something?" We were near the heads, then ran off the platform of the gallows when the same guards from before chased us. We jumped off the platform and had the crowd carry us over like a bunch of people at a rock concert. The guards jumped off, but fell on their faces with a thud. More guards tried to get us, but Esmeralda and I jumped onto a cage with a man inside, used our feet to wheel out of the way, and jumped onto a moving plank with a crippled gypsy and Djali.

A man on stilts brought up his leg and kicked four guards in the groin; that's gotta hurt! We jumped over a bunch of guards and watched the cage knock the men over, like a bunch of bowling pins. The old man inside the cage got out and smiled, "I'm free! I'm free!" He tripped over a bar and got into a prison stock, had his head and hands stuck, and mumbled, "Dang it!" Djali, Esmeralda, and I ran from the guards, then I noticed another man in stilts. I jumped up with Esmeralda making me climb onto her hand, pulled the man's pants, and watched the guard fly away as he was stretched into the pants.

The helmet from the guard landed on Esmeralda's head, who took it off and gave a bow. Three guards on horseback were charging towards us, but Esmeralda threw the helmet at the men and had them knocked over. The helmet smacked three of the guards and nearly cleaved Phoebus's head if he hadn't ducked in time. The captain of the guard shot up and said, "What a woman!" We ran off as more guards rode and I groaned, "These guys don't know when to quit!"

Esmeralda whistled at another guy on stilts, went under him, and watched the man drop a pole on the two guards and crash into Frollo's stand! The judge got out of the damage and scowled at us, but we got on top of a tent with some men in stilts. We got up there, took a bow, and vanished with a red cloak swirling around. As we got out of sight, Esmeralda grabbed the cloaks we used, had Djali on her back, and tried to find some sanctuary as the sky darkened and began to rain.

* * *

**That one took a lot, a lot, a lot to write? How was it? I added that little rant for Victoria when she yells at Frollo and thought it would be a good touch for her anger; I don't own the quote, but thought it would be good to add in. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. God Help the Outcasts

**Third Person POV**

Frollo straightened his hat and turned to stare at Quasimodo with anger. The hunchback shrank away and pulled his ripped tunic up to cover his shoulder. Frollo got on his Friesian stallion and orders Phoebus, "Find them, Captain. I want them alive, especially the one who used profanity in front of the holy church."

Phoebus was on Achilles and said, "Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men! Find the gypsy girls and do not harm them!" The guards shoved some people out of the way to search for the girls, then Frollo rode towards Quasimodo and gave a cold glare that Quasimodo disobeyed him. Quasimodo whispered with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again."

He jumped off the stage and shrank back as people backed away in fear. Rain poured down heavily as Quasimodo went towards the doors of the cathedral. Hugo, Victor, and Laverne looked down in sorrow for their friend over the balcony. As Quasimodo went inside, he closed the doors and retreated towards the bell tower in sadness.

Outside the square, Esmeralda and Victoria were in disguise and slipped into the cathedral without being caught or seen. However, Phoebus noticed the two figures walking towards the church and thought to himself with a smug smile.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

We got inside the cathedral, took the cloaks off, and stared at the church in awe. Everything looked so peaceful and calm with the candles lit around. Everything almost reminded me of Saint Patrick's church in New York with the Gothic spires, columns, and ceilings.

We looked around the church, then I noticed a shadow come behind us on the floor. I turned around and saw Esmeralda shove Phoebus to the ground and held his sword in her hands. She looked at him and growled, "You!" Phoebus was on the floor and backs up, "Easy, easy! I just shave this morning."

I was behind Esmeralda as she said, "Oh, really? You missed a spot." Phoebus slowly got up and said, "Alright, alright! Just calm down and let me apologize." Esmeralda still had the sword pointed at Phoebus and asks with a hint of anger, "For what?"

She got kicked under her feet by Phoebus and fell to the ground. Phoebus picked up his sword and said, "That for example." I helped Esmeralda and said, "Why, you sneaky son of a-" I was close to saying the b-word, but Phoebus stopped me and warned, "Ah, ah, ah. Watch it, you're in a church." Esmeralda grabbed a long candelabra and smirks, "Are you always this charming or am I just lucky? Stay behind me, Victoria." I stayed where I was and watched the two fight each other, blocking their blows.

Phoebus laughs, "Candlelight, privacy, music; can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat." He blocks another blow and says, "You fight almost as well as a man." Esmeralda smirks before shoving Phoebus, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!"

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No, this is!" Esmeralda said as she blocks a blow and smacked Phoebus's jaw. The captain of the guard shook his head and said, "Touché!" Djali jumped up and butted Phoebus's stomach, making him grunt. Phoebus looked at Djali and said, "I didn't know you had a kid." Esmeralda backed away and sneers, "Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." Phoebus answered, "Yeah, I noticed. Permit me, I'm Phoebus. It means 'Sun God'." Esmeralda looked at me and Djali, then I gave a shrug.

I said, "Are you trying to impress us?"

He said, "I don't know. And you are?" Esmeralda still held the candelabra and asks, "Is this an interrogation?" Phoebus sheathed his sword and answers, "It's called an introduction." Esmeralda raises a brow, "You're not arresting us?" Phoebus looks around the church and says, "Not as long as you're in here, I can't." Esmeralda placed the candelabra back to where it was and I said, "You're not at all like the other soldiers."

"Thank you," Phoebus smiled. Esmeralda stepped towards Phoebus and asks, "So, if you're not going to arrest us, what do you want?" Phoebus answers, "I'd settle for your name." I noticed the looks they both had; they seemed to be falling in love. Esmeralda and I said our names, then Phoebus answers, "Beautiful, much better than Phoebus anyway." I watched them get closer and they looked like they were about to kiss, but the doors opened and Frollo came in with three guards. He said, "Good work, Captain! Now, arrest them!"

Djali hid behind me and I looked at Phoebus. I remembered about claiming sanctuary in a church and said, "Sanctuary!" Phoebus whispered to Esmeralda to say it, but she gave an angry look at Phoebus. He hissed, "Say it!" Esmeralda whispered angrily, "You tricked us!" Frollo was getting closer and said, "I'm waiting, Captain." Phoebus turned around and said, "I'm sorry, sir. They claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Frollo was getting annoyed and said, "Then, drag them outside and-"

He was cut of when the Archdeacon came in and said, "Frollo, you will not touch them!" Placing a hand on Esmeralda's shoulder, he said, "Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." Frollo glared at us and turned away, but he hid somewhere. The Archdeacon escorted Phoebus as Esmeralda went over with them, then Djali butted Phoebus to get going. Phoebus grunted, "Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

I watched Phoebus and the guards leave, then I gasped in pain as my arm was pinned behind my back. I felt the same person hold my shoulder and knew it was Frollo. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he held me tighter and said, "You think you've outwitted me? But I am a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." I leaned my head away from him, but he placed his face near my hair and inhaled. I asked, "What are you doing?" He answered, then placed his hand on my neck and caresses it, "I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." I tried to get out of his grasp and said, "Keep your hands to yourself, your Honor. I'm not interested."

He twisted my arm still and answered, "I've never seen you or heard of you before. Did you just arrive in Paris?" I didn't say anything, but he yanked my arm harder and said, "Did you or did you not?" I whimpered, "I'm not going to tell you. God is watching what you're doing." He smirks, "Does he? He is wondering about what you're hiding from me. I want your answer." I groaned in pain and said, "You're not going to have it." He had me back up towards a pillar and ordered, "I'm not amused with your child-like amusement. Tell me." I said, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. You wouldn't believe in what I have to say at all since I'm with the gypsies."

I felt my hair being pulled and heard him say, "You're trying my patience." I was scared about what was about to happen, then Esmeralda came on time and said, "She won't tell you anything! Stay away from her!" He turned to see Esmeralda, let me go, and I went behind Esmeralda for protection. Frollo looked at her and smirked, "Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth and cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. It seems that you've already used your evil to bewitch this poor girl into making her one of them."

He walked away and said, "Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine." He walked out of the doors and slammed them shut. I ran towards the doors, opened them to hear that guards are going to be at every door, and slammed them shut as I slumped to the floor. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, then felt something lick my hand. I looked at Djali, rubbed his ears, and heaved a sad sigh. Esmeralda knelt near me, pulled me into a hug, and sighed, "Don't worry, Victoria. If Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong."

The Archdeacon was lighting some candles and said, "Don't act rashly, my child. The both of you created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further." I got up and said, "But you saw what he did! He tried to threaten and torture me! Plus, he didn't bother to help Quasimodo and left him be mocked! If only one person could just stand up to him and..." I was so upset that I almost felt like crying or throwing something. Esmeralda looked at the Archdeacon and asks, "What do they have against people who are different anyway?"

We followed the Archdeacon as he said, "You can't right all the wrongs by yourself." Esmeralda sighed, "No one out there's going to help, that's for sure." He led us towards the statue of the Virgin Mary holding Baby Jesus. He said, "Well, maybe there is someone in here who can." He left to do his business in the mass, then we looked at the statue. I prayed a Hail Mary, then watched Esmeralda sing:

I don't know if you can hear me

Or if you're even there...

I don't know if you would listen

To a gyspy's prayer...

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast

I shouldn't speak to you...

Still, I see your face and wonder

Were you once an outcast, too...

We walked down the halls with the candles lit and I started to sing:

God help the outcasts hungry from birth

Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth...

God help my people, we look to you still

God help the outcasts or nobody will...

As we walked, a bunch of people processed down the aisle in prayer as they sang:

I ask for wealth

I ask for fame...

I ask for glory to shine on my name

I ask for love I can't possess...

I ask for God and his angels to bless me

We walked along the wall that showed the life of Christ from his birth, miracles, death, and resurrection. We sang as the stained glass window shone brightly by the sun:

I ask for nothing I can get by

But I know so many less lucky than I...

Please help my people, the poor and downtrod

I thought we all were the children of God...

God help the outcasts

The children of God.

We stood near the rose window as the color shone brightly. I made a sign of the cross and looked at Esmeralda. She pulled me into a hug and Djali nudged his head against my leg. We knelt down and held Djali close to each other for comfort.

* * *

**Okay, how's this one? It looks like our evil judge has evil intentions on our character. Will Esmeralda, Victoria, and Djali be able to escape? I don' own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**:)**


	6. Escaping the Cathedral

We shot up when a man said, "You, bell ringer! What are you doing down here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" We looked and saw Quasimodo knock over a candlestick holder and ran towards the stairs. I darted after him and called, "Quasi, wait! Slow down!" I followed him up the stairs and almost lost him, but heard the gargoyles congratulate Quasimodo. Hugo said, "Got the girls chasing you already! You know, Vicky's pretty fast!"

Quasimodo stammered, then Victor said, "You mustn't run so fast or she'll get away." Quasimodo stammered, "Yes, I-I-I know. That's what I-" I walked into the room as Hugo did a fishing cast motion, "Give her some slack, then reel her in! Then, give her some slack and reel her in!" He stopped when Laverne bopped him on the head and said, "Knock it off, Hugo! She's a girl, not a mackerel!" I chuckled at their antics and said, "Hey, guys." Hugo, Victor, and Laverne were happy to see me, then Hugo said, "Nice job on telling off Frollo, kid! Didn't know you had it in ya!"

I felt flushed about the rant I did and said, "Well, he got me extremely mad and I had to do something." Victor sighed, "It's improper for a young lady to swear, but that was a brave thing you did for standing up to him." Laverne added, "You also did a nice job in the dance, honey." I smiled, thanked them, and asked, "Did you see where Quasimodo ran off to? I just wanted to talk to him." I just saw him move towards the steps and followed him. I said, "Quasi, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened. My friend didn't know who you were and we shouldn't have pulled you up on the...stage."

I got to the top and noticed a mobile of stained glass hanging over the minature set of Notre Dame on the table. The colors shone and left the room lit up by the sun rays. I heard some footsteps and saw Esmeralda with Djali. She went towards me and asked, "Are you alright?" I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for running off, but I had to go talk to my friend." She looked around the room and asked, "What is this place?" Quasimodo answers, "This is where I live." Esmeralda got near the table and asked, "Did you make all these things yourself?"

Quasimodo responded as he stepped away from a beam, "Most of them."

Esmeralda touched a glass and watched it jingle, "This is beautiful! If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins." Quasimodo smiled, "But you and Victoria are wonderful dancers." I smiled, "Thanks, Quasi." Esmeralda shrugs, "Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway. What's this?" She takes a handkerchief off that covered something, which made Quasimodo rush over and say, "On no, please! Don't! I-I'm not finished! I still have to paint them!"

I looked at the carvings and noticed two figures. I smiled, "Those are the blacksmith and the baker. You captured a lot of detail." I picked up the carvings and gently placed them back on the table. I noticed that Djali was eating some of the figures of the shepherd and sheep. I pulled Djali away and said, "Hey, don't eat that! That's no." Djali gave a disappointed bleat and wandered off. Esmeralda smiled, "You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself?"

Quasimodo shrugs, "Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and of course, the bells. Would you like to see them?" I smiled, "Yes, we'd love to!" Quasimodo climbed up towards the rafters and said, "Follow me. I'll introduce them to you." We climbed up the stairs and Esmeralda smiled, "I never knew there were so many." Quasimodo showed, Little Sophia and the triplets. Esmeralda looked at a giant bell and asks, "And who's this?" Quasimodo answers, "Big Marie."

Esmeralda went under the bell and called, "Hello!" Her voice echoed into the bell and Quasimodo smiled, "She likes you. Would you two like to see more?" I looked at Djali and asked, "How about it, Djali?" The goat let out a belch, which made it echo through the bell. I giggled and said, "I'll take that as a yes. We'd love to, Quasi." Quasimodo was on a ladder and led us out of the tower. We were on top of the church and walked towards the railing to see the sunset on the Seine; it looked so beautiful! Esmeralda smiled, "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever."

Quasimodo held onto the railing and said, "You could, you know." Esmeralda and I sadly turned away from the balcony, the she said, "No, we couldn't." Quasimodo said that we could, since we claimed sanctuary. I sighed, "Yeah, but not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Quasimodo sat on the railing and said, "But you and Esmeralda are not like other gypsies! They're...evil." Esmeralda turned her head as we sat on the roof and asked, "Who told you that?"

Quasimodo sat near us and sighed, "My master, Frollo. He raised me."

Esmeralda asked, "How can such a cruel man raise someone like you?" Quasimodo looked at her and said, "Cruel? Oh no, he saved my life! He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster, you know." Esmeralda looked at him and asks, "He told you that?" Quasimodo told her to look at him, but I said, "Listen, you don't have to believe everything that he says. He may be wise, but he's just too stubborn to see what's really inside. You may look hideous, but you're kind, sweet, and a good person. You're not really monster. Quasi, do you think Esmeralda and I are evil?"

He looked at us and said, "No! No, you're kind and good, and-" Esmerlada sighed, "And a gypsy. And maybe, Frollo is wrong about the both of us." We looked at the night sky and Quasimodo said, "You helped me, now I will help you." Esmeralda pointed out, "But there's no way out! There's soldiers at every door!" Quasimodo said, "We won't use a door." I asked, "You mean we'll climb down?" Quasimodo said, "Sure, Esmeralda will carry Djali, I'll carry her, then I'll come back to carry you."

I said, "Sounds like a good idea." Esmeralda said, "I'll wait for you and meet you at the bottom, Victoria. Come on, Djali." The goat jumped into her arms, Esmeralda covered the goat's eyes with a scarf, and was picked up by Quasimodo. Quasimodo jumped over the ledge with her, went down the walls and columns, and got down to safety near a statue. I watched Quasimodo climb back up and asked, "Are you ready?" I walked over to him, got picked up from under my legs, and said, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Don't be afraid."

I answered, "I'm not afraid."

We got over the railing and I was dangling in his arms. I said, "Okay, I'm a little scared now." Quasimodo held me and said, "The trick is not to look down." He swung over a gargoyle, still held me, and jumped along the sides. I asked, "You've done this before?" He answered, "No, it's the first time when I did it with Esmeralda." I made a gasp at how we're about to jump off the ledge and watched Quasimodo plant his feet on the wall to climb down to safety. We got onto a roof shingle and I smiled, "Wow, you're really good at this!" He smiled, "Oh, thank yo-" He was cut off when the shingle broke and we all slid down the roof, then went fast as we got towards the edge. The shingle fell and crashed somewhere, but Quasimodo held onto a gargoyle and still held me.

We saw some guards look around, then Quasimodo swung me down safely towards the statue of Saint Denis. Esmeralda looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?" I panted, "Yeah, I'm fine." My heart was beating fast, then Quasimodo climbed down next to me and said, "I hope I didn't scare you." I sighed, "A little, but not a lot." Quasimodo sighed, "I'll never forget you, Victoria." He turned his head, then Esmeralda turned his face towards us and said, "Come with us."

"What?"

Esmeralda said, "To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place."

Quasimodo sighed, "Oh no, I'm never going back out there again. You and Victoria saw what happened today. No, this is where I belong." I got near Quasimodo and said, "That's okay. We'll come to see you." Quasimodo said, "Here? But the soldiers and Frollo!" I said, "We'll come after sunset." Quasimodo explained, "But at sunset, I have to ring the evening mass. After that, I have to clean the cloisters, ring the vespers, and-" I smiled and stopped him by kissing his cheek.

He stopped and smiled, "Whatever's good for you." Esmeralda took a necklace out and said, "If you're ever in need of sanctuary, this will show you the way." She placed it around Quasimodo's neck, who asked, "But how?" Esmeralda said, "Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Quasimodo tucked the necklace in his tunic shirt, then Djali bleated when guards were coming. Quasimodo said, "Hurry, you must go." Esmeralda held Djali, found a rope, and slid down to the ground. I got on the rope to slide down, gave a wave to Quasimodo, and ran off with Esmeralda and Djali towards the alley.

* * *

As we ran, a figure came up and asks, "Esmeralda, how did you get out?" We stopped to see Clopin, who was holding two cloaks and handed them to us. I answered, "A friend of ours helped us escape." Clopin sighed, "Good thing you two are safe. We need to be in the Court of Miracles tonight." Esmeralda looked at me and asks, "What about Victoria? She's a fugitive and has nowhere to go." I added, "I promise not to reveal the hide-out or anything. Honest. You can trust me."

Clopin thought for a bit and said, "Alright, but you shouldn't know our whereabouts. I believe you, but we have to do this when we bring someone new to the Court." I wrapped the cloak around my shoulders and watched Clopin bring out a white piece of cloth. I asked, "I have to be blindfolded?" Esmeralda sighed, "It's just a precaution." I thought for a bit and sighed, "Okay, let's do this." Clopin walked towards me and tied the cloth over my eyes. I felt the blindfold press over my eyes with my fingers and felt the knot behind my head tied.

Clopin said, "Alright, the streets are clear." Esmeralda held onto my arm and we all ran towards somewhere. I couldn't see anything, but I kept a good grip on Esmeralda's hand. I heard Djali's hooves clopping, felt the air go cooler, and almost tripped over my feet. Esmeralda asks, "Are you alright?" I answered, "Yeah, still trying to pick up the pace." It felt like thirty minutes of running, then we stopped to catch our breaths. I sighed, "Are we...almost...there yet?"

Esmeralda answers, "Almost. It'll be over soon."

I felt a wall with my hand and was gently tugged by the hand. I heard some creaking of stones, some people talking, then was being led towards the noise. I turned my head and asked, "We're here?" I felt the knot behind my head untied and the blindfold slip away from my eyes as Clopin said, "We're here now, mademoiselle." I blinked my eyes open and saw a lot of gypsies in the court. I was led towards a tent and Clopin had me sit.

He said, "I know that you've danced with Esmeralda and that you stood up to Frollo, but I don't know anything else about you. How did you really come here to Paris? From what Esmeralda told me, it almost sounds confusing." I took a deep breath and said, "I'm from the future. In that time, I was touring Paris and went to see Notre Dame Catherdal. I went to see the bell tower, looked at the view, and a wind knocked me over and I almost fell off. However, I blacked out when a hand grabbed me and pulled me to safety. When I woke up, I'm dressed like a gypsy and met the bell ringer. That's what really happened, sir."

Clopin looked at me and sighed, "Alright, I believe you. As long as you keep our hide-out safe and not reveal it to anyone, you're fine to stay here among us. Come, let's get you something to eat." We walked out of the tent and went towards a pot over a fire. I held a bowl and poured in some kind of stew into the bowl. I ate my dinner, which tasted really good. I finished eating, went inside a tent that Esmeralda was in, and thought about Quasimodo. She looked at me and asked, "Thinking about someone?"

I looked up and sighed, "Yeah, I was thinking about Quasi. He's such a nice guy. I hope we get to see him again after the whole thing about Frollo blows over." Esmeralda held my hand and said, "I hope we will. Good night, Victoria." I got into the blanket and said, "Good night, Esmeralda." I laid back on the pillow, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. As I was dreaming, I had dreams about what had happened since I met Quasimodo, the gargoyles, Phoebus, Esmeralda, and everyone. I almost had a nightmare about what Frollo would've done if Esmeralda hadn't come in, but saw Quasimodo stop Frollo somehow.

* * *

**How's this one? I decided to have this scene show Quasimodo and Victoria come closer, Victoria being in the Court, and about her adjusting to being in the Court and dreaming about what had happened. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Heaven's Light, Hellfire

**Third Person POV**

After the girls ran off, Quasimodo climbed back to the bell tower. When he reached the top, a hand helped him up and made Quasimodo gasp. Phoebus was standing there and says, "Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girls. Have you seen them?" Quasimodo lunged at Phoebus in anger, which made him back into the tower steps and say, "Whoa, whoa, easy!" Quasimodo grabbed a torch and shouted, "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Phoebus backed up as Quasimodo advanced on him.

"Wait, all I wanted was-" Phoebus was cut off when Quasimodo shouted, "Go!" Phoebus said, "I mean them no harm!" Quasimodo angrily swung his torch at the captain of the guard and bellowed, "GO!" He swung his torch and grabbed Phoebus by his cape front, which made Phoebus draw his sword to stop the torch and get up on his feet. The men panted and glared at each other, then Phoebus said, "You tell Esmeralda and Victoria for me that I didn't mean to trap them here. It was the only way I could save their lives. Will you tell them that?"

Quasimodo's eyes softened as he heard this and didn't respond. Phoebus asked again, "Will you?" Quasimodo glared, "If you go, now!" Phoebus answers, "I'll go. Now, will you put me down please?" His feet barely touched the steps as Phoebus was lifted, then got back on the steps and walked away. Before he left, he turned around and said, "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Victoria that she's very lucky."

"Why?" Quasimodo asks with a raised brow.

Sheathing his sword, Phoebus said with a smile, "To have a friend like you."

After Phoebus left, Quasimodo thought about what Phoebus told him about Victoria and walked towards the balcony. As he walked, Hugo called, "Hey, hey! There he is!" Him, Victor, and Laverne bolted over and applauded for Quasimodo. Victor praised, "Bravo! Bravissimo! You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!" They all walked inside the bell tower as Hugo scoff, "The nerve of him! Snooping around here to steal your girl!"

As Quasimodo climbed the steps, he stops and asks, "My girl?"

Laverne pointed out, "Victoria. Dark hair, works with a fellow gypsy girl and a goat. Remember?"

Hugo placed a hand on Laverne's shoulder and smiled, "Boy, I do! Way to go, lover boy!"

Quasimodo climbed up the stairs and said with a laugh, "Lover boy? Oh no, no, no, no." The gargoyles followed him up and Laverne said, "Oh, don't be so modest." Quasimodo looked at his friends and said, "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type." He walked towards the window and sings as he looks at the streets:

So many times out there,

I've watched a happy pair

Of lovers walking in the night...

They had a kind of glow around them

It almost looked like Heaven's light...

Victor, Laverne, and Hugo watched with smiles. Hugo leans towards Laverne with a sigh, but gets bopped on the nose. Quasimodo looked at the figures, placed them together as if they were in love, and picked up a figurine of himself. He sang:

I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow

Though I might wish with all my might...

No face as hideous as my face

Was ever meant for Heaven's light...

Laverne found a wooden block and handed it to Quasimodo, as well as a carving knife. Quasimodo carved the block of wood to make another doll and thought about Victoria. Also, the gargoyles were drawing some sketches on paper. Victor and Laverne did good caricatures of Victoria, but Hugo drew a picture of Djali. Quasimodo sang as he carved the doll and painted it:

But suddenly, an angel has smiled at me

And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright...

I dare to dream that she might even care for me

And as I ring these bells tonight...

He did the finishing touches on the doll, which looked like Victoria. He captured the detail of her brown hair, blue eyes, and dress perfectly. The pose of the doll made it look like it was dancing. He placed the dried figure next to the figure of him and got up to ring the bells for the evening mass.

My cold, dark tower seems so bright

I swear it must be Heaven's light.

As the bells rang, the mass began with the Archdeacon and a few monks praying. Incense smoke filled the church as the men prayed to the Virgin Mary, the blessed apostles, and the saints. Over the city, the homes had their lights blown out in the night. However, the Palace of Justice was lit up and one person was awake. Frollo stood at the window and sang:

Beata Maria,

You know I am a righteous man

Of my virtue, I am justly proud...

_Et tibit pater_

Beata Maria,

You know I'm so much purer than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd...

_Quia peccavi nimis_

Turning towards the fireplace, he watched the flames and his thoughts drifted. He thought about what had happened since the festival, the gypsies standing up to Frollo, and the girl he had threatened back at Notre Dame. He thought about the girl who told him off and wouldn't reveal her secret, but he saw something inside of her. He sang:

Then tell me, Maria,

Why I see her dancing there?

Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?

_Cogitatione_

I feel her; I see her!

The sun caught in her brunette hair is blazing in me out of all control!

_Verbo et opere_

The flames showed Victoria dancing around, like an innocent fairy. Her blue eyes, brown hair, and delicate skin made the judge have more thoughts about her, but they were filled with lust. He drew back away from the flames, found the red sash Victoria used in her dance, and caressed the silk material in his hands and towards his face.

Like fire!

Hellfire!

This fire in my skin...

This burning desire

Is turning me to sin!

Figures of monks in red cloaks appeared before him, as if they were about to judge him in a trial. Frollo became fearful about his lust and soul, then sang out as the monks responded through his faults:

It's not my fault! (_Mea culpa_)

I'm not to blame! (_Mea cupla_)

It is the gypsy girl, the witch who sent this flame! (_Mea maxima cupla_)

It's not my fault! (_Mea culpa_)

If in God's plan, (_Mea cupla_)

He made the Devil so much stronger than a man! (_Mea maxima cupla_)

The monks disappeared into the flames and images of Victoria dancing appeared before him. Frollo got onto his knees and wanted his torture to end. He realised that if he can't have her to be his, no one should have her. He sang out:

Protect me, Maria!

Don't let this siren cast her spell!

Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!

Destroy Victoria

And let her taste the fires of Hell!

Or else, let her be mine and mine alone!

Images of Victoria being burned at the stake and screaming vanished, then smoke appeared out of the fireplace that resembled Victoria. Frollo reaches out to caress the phantom and the smoke disappeared as loud knocking came. Frollo turned to see a guard standing at the door. The guard said, "Minister Frollo, the two gypsy girls have escaped." Frollo asked, "What?" The guard responded, "They're nowhere in the cathedral. They're gone."

Frollo couldn't believe the news and said, "But how? I-" He couldn't believe this, anger consumed him, and he ordered the guard, "Never mind! Get out, you idiot! I'll find them! I'll find that girl if I have to burn down all of Paris!" He looked at the roaring flames, still held Victoria's sash, and continued singing:

Hellfire!

Dark fire!

Now, gypsy, it's your turn!

Choose me or your pyre!

Be mine or you will burn!

He threw the sash into the flames, watched it burn, and shadows of cloaked figures came carrying crucifixes. Frollo backed away as he sang:

God have mercy on her (_Kyrie eleison_)

God have mercy on me (_Kyrie eleison_)

But she will be mine or she...will...burn!

The room grew darker as the flames in the fireplace began to die out, leaving the shadowed figures swarm around the room and made it dark. Frollo got on his knees as he held the note to his song, felt weak and exhausted, and collapsed on the cold ground.

* * *

**Okay, how's that? I don't own the songs, but they were used in the movie. All rights to Disney. It looks like Quasimodo and Frollo have things for Victoria, huh? I hope you like whee this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Paris Burning, A Guy Like You

The next morning, Phoebus had the guards with him and was about to do some patrolling. The carriage rolled up and Frollo came out. Phoebus saluted, "Morning, sir." Frollo rubbed his temple and gave a disgruntled moan. Phoebus looked at the minister and asks, "Are you feeling alright?"

Frollo had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and sighed, "I had a little trouble with the fireplace." Phoebus seemed unsure and mutters, "I see." Turning his attention, the captain of the guard asked, "Your orders, sir?"

"Find the gypsy girls." Frollo said. Through the city, guards broke into shops and found gypsies hiding. Putting them in chains, Frollo offered, "Ten pieces of silver for the gypsies, Victoria and Esmeralda." The gypsies didn't respond, but Frollo rode off on his horse and ordered, "Lock them up!"

The men came towards a cart near the water, pushed it down, and fished out a bunch of gypsies out of the water. Frollo rode towards the innocent people and offered, "Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsies, Victoria and Esmeralda." Again, no response came from them and Frollo barked, "Take them away!" The gypsies were sent towards the Palace of Justice, which made Phoebus shake his head and become angry at the minister's actions.

Over the countryside, the guards and Frollo approached a windmill and the miller with his family. A bunch of people heard the news and became concerned. Among the people, Esmeralda and Victoria were in disguise and saw what was happening. Inside the home, Frollo said, "We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?"

The miller was on his knees and said, "Our home is always open to the weary traveller. Have mercy, my lord!" The judge showed no compassion and coldly said, "I am placing you and your family under full house arrest. Until I get to the bottom of this and what you saw is true, you are innocent and have nothing to fear."

He and Phoebus left, but the man begged, "But we are innocent! I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies!" Frollo shuts the door and barred the opening with a spear. He turns to Phoebus and orders, "Burn it." Phoebus couldn't believe what was going on and asks, "What?"

"Until it smolders. These people are traitors and should be made examples of." Frollo answers and got on his horse. He handed Phoebus a lit torch, which Phoebus received and said, "With all due respect, sir. I was not trained to murder the innocent!"

Frollo stated, "But you were trained to follow orders!" Phoebus shook his head, found a barrel filled with water, and dips the torch into the water with a sizzle. Frollo was furious and hissed, "Insolent coward!" He grabbed another torch, lit it towards the windmill, and rode back when the mill caught fire.

The flames engulfed the home and people gasped at the sight in fear. Phoebus rolled away when debris fell to the ground, broke into a window, and kicked the door out when holding a little boy and baby. The man and his wife ran out of the home safely as the debris began to fall. Phoebus returned the children to their parents and watched them run to safety.

From behind him, a guard struck Phoebus on the head with the hilt of his sword. Phoebus fell to the ground and was held by a guard, while the other held his sword over his neck. Frollo rode towards Phoebus and smirks, "The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity, you've thrown a very promising career."

Phoebus looked up and says, "Consider it my highest honor, sir!" Victoria saw a stone on the ground, picked it up in her hand, and threw the stone at Frollo's horse. The stone hit the stallion's rump, made the black horse rear up and whinny, and throw Frollo off. Phoebus took a chance by punching the guards and jumping onto Frollo's horse.

Arrows were shot by the guards as Frollo ordered, "Get him and don't hit my horse!" The arrows missed Phoebus, but one hit him and Phoebus groaned in pain. Esmeralda made a gasp and Victoria bit back a cry with her hand. Phoebus fell off the horse and over the bridge, then sank into the river. More arrows shot, but stopped when Frollo ordered, "Don't waste your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girls! If you have to burn the entire city to the ground, so be it!"

Esmeralda and Victoria ran down towards the river, backed against the wall, and waited for Frollo and his guards to leave. Emserlada ran towards the river, got in, and swam underwater to get Phoebus out. In a few seconds, she got him out and swam to shore. Victoria took Phoebus's armor off and took the arrow out. Esmeralda said, "We have to get him to the bell tower." The girls helped Phoebus up, found a gypsy, and followed him towards Notre Dame.

* * *

Among the city in flames, a soldier reported, "Sir! We've searched everywhere and there's still no sign of the gypsy girls!" Frollo looked back and mutters to himself, "I had the entire cathedral surrounded...guards at every door. There was no way they could have possibly escaped...unless." He looked up to see the bell tower of Notre Dame, where the bells were ringing.

From the bell tower, the gargoyles were looking down at the city in sorrow. Laverne sighed, "Oh, it doesn't look good." Victor sadly stated, "It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless!" Hugo wasn't listening and was playing Poker with a pigeon. He says, "You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird!"

Victor sighed, "Oh, but Victoria and that poor gypsy girl! I'm beginning to fear the worst!" Laverne looked at him and sighed, "I know, but now don't you say anything to upset Quasimodo. He's worried enough already." Hugo got near them and says, "Yeah, ya better lighten up."

Quasimodo was walking towards them, then Victor shushed them, "Oh, here he comes!"

"Now, just stay calm," Laverne warned.

"Not a word," Victor added.

"Easy does it," Hugo said.

"Stone-faced." Victor said and pulled a calm expression.

Quasimodo went near the gargoyles and asks, "Any sign of them?" Victor tried to remain calm, but he started shaking and broke down. He cried out, "Oh, it's a lost cause! They could be anywhere! In the stocks! In the dungeon! On the rack! Oh, God..." He clung to Quasimodo's tunic and sobbed, which made Quasimodo comfort his friend.

Laverne rolled her eyes and said, "Nice work, Victor!" Quasimodo sighed, "No, he's right. What are we going to do?" Hugo shuffled some cards and said, "What are you guys worrying about? If I know Victoria and Esmeralda, they're three steps ahead of Frollo and well out of harm's way." He showed them a Queen, then showed a Joker and shuffled the cards again.

Quasimodo's face lit up a tiny bit and asks, "You really think so?" Hugo smiled and turned to some food, "Hey, when things cool off, they'll be back. You'll see." Quasimodo asks, "What makes you so sure?" Laverne said as she ruffled Quasimodo's hair, "Because they like you. Victoria really likes you, too. We always said that you were the cute one."

Hugo munched on some bread and cheese, then muffled out, "I thought I was the cute one!"

"No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" Laverne shot back.

"What are you saying exactly?" Hugo asks.

Laverne smiled, "Take it from us, Quasi. You got nothing to worry about." Hugo had two wieners and said, "Yeah, you're irresistible!" Victor gave a chuckle and said, "Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type." Hugo stuck the piece of meat on a stick and says, "And those guys are a dime a dozen! But you, you're one of a kind."

He stuck the wiener over the railing to have it cook and sang:

Look, Paris!

The city of lovers is glowing this evening...

True, that's because it's on fire

But still, there's l'amour...

Somewhere, out there in the night

Her heart is also alight...

And I know the guys she just might be burning for...

He took the meat out, blew some flames out, and munched on it. He shuffled some cards and laid them on the railing. He did a trick and the Ace of Hearts came up towards Quasimodo. Hugo inhaled the wiener like a cigar, blew some smoke, and the smoke came as a heart near Quasimodo. Hugo tossed the tong away and shuffled next to Quasimodo as he sang, then Victor and Laverne joined in singing:

A guy like you

She's never known, kid...

A guy like you

A girl does not meet everyday...

You gotta look

That's all your own, kid...

Could there be two?

Like you?

No way!

Hugo looked at some hanged figures from a little gallow, smacked them, and then joined the gargoyles to ring the bells as they looked at Quasimodo.

Those other guys that she could dangle

All look the same from every boring point of view...

You're a surprise from every angle

Mon Dieu above!

She's gotta love a guy like you!

They all played some Poker, Quasimodo has five Aces, then Victor sings:

A guy like you

Get extra credit...

Because it's true

You've got a certain something more (you're aces, kid)

Then, they had Quasimodo sit on a chair, gave a haircut, and turned out to have Quasimodo in a poufy wig. Hugo takes a mirror out for him to see, but the mirror cracks. Then, Hugo stood near a naked statue as the head, then Victor covered his eyes and held up a card to cover the statue's front.

You see that face

You don't forget it...

Want something new?

That's you

For sure!

We all have gaped at some Adonis

The three went towards a basket, Victor finds a croissant, and holds it up in front of Quasimodo. Hugo snatches it, but gets chased around by a flock of birds.

But then, we crave a meal

More nourishing to chew...

And since you're shaped like a croissant is,

No question of...

She's gotta love

A guy like you!

Victor wore a bow tie and plays some chords on a piano, while Laverne wears a pink boa and earrings. She lays on the piano as she sings, then Hugo runs around trying to get away from the birds. He finds a door, shuts it, and comes out wearing a dark brown wig and a dress similar to what Victora wears. They brought up a blanket, had Quasimodo fly up into the air, then the gargoyles flew up. Hugo got himself stuck with his horns on a beam, but keeps singing with the others.

Call me a hopeless romantic,

But, Quasi, I feel it

She wants you so

Any minute, she'll walk through that door...

For a guy so swell...

A guy like you (With all you bring her)

I tell you, Quasi (A fool could tell)

There never was (It's why she)

Another, was he (Fell for you-know-who)

From king to serf

To the bourgeoisie

The three got on some bells to ring by holding the handles, went through columns, and snapped their fingers along with the statues. They brought up some statues of a beautiful girl and a little angel, gave Quasimodo a bouquet, and swung from the rafters and threw some flower petals to finish.

You ring the bell

You're the bell ringer...

When she wants oo-la-la

Then, she wants you la-la

She will discover guy

You're one heckuva guy...

Who wouldn't love a guy like you...

You got a lot

The rest have not

So, she gotta love a guy like you!

* * *

**How's that one? It took a lot out of me for the song; I don't own the song or lyrics, but I love that song other than "God Help the Outcasts". All rights to Disney. I hope you like what happens next! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Frollo's Scheme

******Victoria's POV**

As I went inside the bell tower with Esmeralda, I ran up towards the stairs and didn't look back when Esmeralda told me to slow down. I ran up the stairs and heard some singing:

You ring the bell

You're the bell ringer...

When she wants oo-la-la

Then, she wants you la-la

She will discover guy

You're one heckuva guy...

Who wouldn't love a guy like you...

You got a lot

The rest have not

So, she gotta love a guy like you!

I opened the doors and saw the gargoyles with Quasimodo. After the song was done, I clapped and said, "Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Whoo!" They saw me, then the gargoyles went down the stairs to see me. They tackled me to the ground and hugged me with joy.

Victor smiled, "Victoria, you're alive! Thank God you're safe!"

Laverne smiled, "Nice seeing you here, Vicky!"

Hugo gave me a noogie and said, "I knew you'd be okay!"

I laughed and said, "Okay, I missed you, too!" I got up, then Quasimodo saw me. He ran down the stairs, hugged me, and smiled, "Victoria, you're alright! I knew you'd come back!" I hugged him back and heard Esmeralda come up. She sighed, "You're really fast, Victoria. Hello, Quasi." The two hugged each other, then I noticed that the gargoyles turned back to stone. Esmeralda said to Quasimodo, "You've done so much for us, my friend. Now, we would need your help one last time." She went towards the door, had the gypsy support Phoebus, and said, "This is Phoebus. He's wounded and a fugitive like us. He can't go on much longer, but I know he'll be safe here."

I looked at Quasimodo and asked, "Please, can you hide him?" He had us follow him, laid him on a bed, and watched. I stood near Quasimodo and watched Phoebus wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and said, "Esmeralda..." Esmeralda gently hushed him and took a flask of wine out, "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." She bit the stopper and poured the alcohol onto the wound, making Phoebus groan, "Aaaaah! Yes, mmmm! It's like a 1470 burgundy, not a good year." Esmeralda had a needle in her hand and sewed the wound, "That family owes you their lives. You're either the bravest soldier I ever met or the craziest."

Phoebus sighed, "Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it whenever we meet I end up bleeding?" Esmeralda bit the string off after she looped a knot and answers, "You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart." Phoebus held her hand close to his heart and says, "I'm not so sure if it didn't." I looked at them stare at each other lovingly and kissed each other.

I noticed that Quasimodo wasn't sad, but he walked over towards me and held something in his hand. He said, "I made this for you." He opened his hands and there was a little carving of a gypsy, but it looked like me. I held the doll, looked at the detail, and smiled, "This is beautiful. Thank you, Quasi." I gave him a hug, then let go. I placed the doll on the table and asked, "Quasi, is everything alright?"

He walked towards me and said, "Victoria, I need to tell you something. Since you came here, I really started to like you. You're kind, beautiful, funny, and a good person. Victoria, I-" He was about to say something, but Djali made a warning bleat. We ran towards the railing and saw Frollo's carriage. Quasimodo escorted the gypsy, Esmeralda and Djali, and me out.

He said, "Frollo's coming! Quick, follow me! Go down the South Tower steps!" Before we ran off, Esmeralda held Quasimodo's hand and said, "Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him." Quasimodo bowed his head and sighed, "I promise." Esmeralda thanked him, then I kissed Quasimodo's cheek and whispered, "I'll try to see you again." I followed Esmeralda and quickly got out to get back to the Court of Miracles.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

After Esmeralda and Victoria left, Laverne heard footsteps approaching and said, "Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!" Quasimodo dragged Phoebus towards the table, kicked him underneath, and straightened the figures on the table. He turned to see Frollo come in and say, "Oh, Master! I-I-I didn't think you would be coming."

Frollo placed a basket on the table and answers, "I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little treat." He took his hat off and cleared his throat, which made Quasimodo run and get the platters. As he set those down, Quasimodo panted.

Taking a bunch of grapes out, Frollo asks, "Something troubling you, Quasimodo?" The hunchback said, "Oh...no!" Frollo ate a grape and said, "Oh, but there is. I know there is." Quasimodo saw a grape drop to the ground, leaned over, and slowly picked up to have Frollo not see Phoebus.

The judge raised a brow and says, "I think you're hiding something." Quasimodo got back from the ground and said, "No, Master. I wouldn't-" Quasimodo quickly ate the grapes on his platter and said with his mouth full, "They're very good. Thank you." From the ground, Phoebus let out a moan and Quasimodo made a sigh over the noise. Phoebus got his face kicked, then Quasimodo coughed and beat his chest to breathe better. Quasimodo cleared his throat and said, "Seeds." Frollo raised a brow and looked around, "What's different in here?" Quasimodo stammers, "Nothing, sir."

Looking at the mannequins, Frollo picked up the doll that looked like Victoria and asks, "Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It looks very much like one of the gypsy girls." Quasimodo's face turned pale as Frollo said before hitting the table, "I know, you helped them ESCAPE!" Quasimodo fell backwards and shrank back in fear.

Frollo tossed the doll and shouts, "Now, all of Paris is burning because of you!" Quasimodo said, "But she was kind to me, Master. I love her." Frollo knocked the models off the table with his arm and broke them as he shouted, "YOU IDIOT! THAT WASN'T KINDNESS; THAT WAS CUNNING! SHE'S A GYPSY! Gypsies are not capable of real love!" He stormed towards Quasimodo, grabbed him by the shirt, and yells, "HOW COULD SHE FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE HIDEOUS LIKE YOU?! SHE'S TWISTING YOUR MIND AND IS USING YOU TO HER EVIL ADVANTAGE! Think, boy! Think of your mother!" He glared at the hunchback, straightened himself, and said, "But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery?"

He got up, took out his dagger, and stabbed through the doll of Victoria. He held it over the flames to burn it and said, "Well, never you mind, Quasimodo. She'll be out of our lives soon enough." He flung the burning doll to the ground and said, "I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer." Quasimodo asks, "What do you mean?"

Frollo placed his hat back on and was about to leave as he said, "I know where her hide-out is and what her secret is. Tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men." He went down the stairs and left the bell tower. After he was gone, Phoebus got up and said, "Okay, we have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first...are you coming with me?"

Quasimodo got up and sadly stated, "I can't." Phoebus said, "I thought you were Victoria's friend and care about her!" Quasimodo turned and said, "Frollo is my master! I cannot disobey him again!" Phoebus pointed out, "She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude."

Quasimodo didn't move or say anything, but Phoebus says before leaving the bell tower, "Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people! You do what you think is right." Quasimodo turned his head towards the gargoyles, who looked at him in disappointment. Quasimodo asks, "What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, then the whole town claims I'm some kind of a hero?! She's her own night in shining armor, but it's not me!"

Heaving a sigh, Quasimodo says, "Frollo's right. Frollo is right about everything. I have to stop trying to be something that I'm not." He remembered what Victoria said about him not being a monster, looked at the burned doll, and looked at the necklace Esmeralda gave him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Laverne hold a cloak. Quasimodo wrapped it around him and sighed before leaving, "I must be out of my mind." As Phoebus went towards the doors, Quasimodo dangled from the entrance and said, "Phoebus!" Phoebus clutched his heart and let out a loud gasp, but Quasimodo shushed him and got down saying, "I'm coming with you."

"I'm glad you changed your mind. You know where she is?"

Quasimodo replied, "No, but Esmeralda says that this will show us the way." He handed him the necklace, then Phoebus looked at it and said, "Good, good, good. Ah, great! What is it?" Quasimodo wasn't sure, but Phoebus inspected it. He said, "Hmm, it looks like some code. Maybe, maybe it's Arabic. No, not Arabic. Maybe, it's Ancient Greek..." Quasimodo remembered what Esmeralda said, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. It's a map." Phoebus didn't know what he was saying, but Quasimodo pointed, "It's a map! See? Here's the cathedral and the river, and the little dot is something-"

Phoebus argued, "That can't be a map! It's not-" The two argued over the jewelry, while Phoebus said, "It's not a map, besides I've been in battles more than you and seen maps, and this is not it!" Quasimodo said at the same time, "Look, I've been living in the bell tower for twenty years! And I know what the city looks like from above and this is it!"

They both sighed, then Phoebus moaned, "Alright, fine! If you say it's a map, fine! It's a map! But if we're going to help Esmeralda and Victoria, we need to work together. Truce?" He lightly hits Quasimodo's shoulder, then Quasimodo slaps Phoebus hard and says, "Well, okay." Phoebus groaned in pain, held his arm, and walked down the stairs with Quasimodo.

"Sorry," Quasimodo muttered.

"No, you're not!" Phoebus said.

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? I did a little twist since Frollo's lusting over Victoria and knows Quasimodo's weakness. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Court of Miracles and Torture

The two men followed the directions on the necklace and came towards a cemetery. They opened the gates and went through the graveyard. They came across a monument and it has a crucifix on the stone, which matched the one on the necklace. Phoebus held a lit torch and says, "Well, it looks like the symbol on the map." Quasimodo asks, "But what does it mean?" Phoebus looked at the symbol and said, "I don't know. It's hard to make it out."

Quasimodo lifted the lid of the monument and found stairs leading down. Phoebus looked at them and says, "Yes, or we could, um, go down these stairs." As the men climbed down the stairs, they came across a tunnel with water on the floor and skeletons littered around the walls. Quasimodo asks, "Is this the Court of Miracles?" As they were walking along the way, Phoebus answers, "Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. It must be the old catacombs. Cheerful place." He lets out a small chuckle and says, "Kinda makes you wanna go out more often. Eh, Quasi?"

Quasimodo answers, "Not me. I just want to warn Victoria and Esmeralda, and go back to the bell tower before I get into any more trouble." As they were walking, some of the skeletons moved and watched the two. Phoebus stops walking and says, "Speaking of trouble, we should run into some by now." Quasimodo asks, "What do you mean?" Phoebus shrugs, "Well, you know? A guard, a booby trap, or-" He was cut off when the flames of his torch died out and everything was black. He continued, "Or an ambush."

In a few seconds, the tunnel lit up and a bunch of gypsies dressed as skeletons jumped down. They pinned Phoebus and Quasimodo's wrists behind them, then held them in place as Clopin entered. The gypsy king says, "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Two gypsies took their masks off and shouted, "Trespassers! Spies!" Phoebus exclaimed, "We're not spies!" Quasimodo added, "Please, you have to listen!" They were about to say more, but were immediately gagged.

Clopin pointed and lit two sticks on fire, "Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway! Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." He and a bunch of gypsies sang, "Maybe, you've heard of the terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair. Maybe, you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles!" Clopin called out, "Hello, you're there!" A bunch of gypsies that were crippled and lame, now stood and were able to walk, "Where the lame can walk!"

A bunch of gypsies that were blind, now can see as they showed the men, "And the blind can see!" Clopin brought down a bunch of skeletons, cuts off their heads, and sang, "But the dead don't talk! So, you won't be around to reveal what you've found!" Phoebus and Quasimodo were bound by ropes, were picked up by the gypsies, and carried over towards the tunnels as the gypsies sang, "We have a method for spies and intruders rather like hornets protecting their hive. Here in the Court of Miracles, where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I was helping Esmeralda with some of the clothes to mend, but I stopped and heard some shouting going on. I got up with Djali and followed where the hubbub was about. I saw a crowd form near the gallows and Clopin was on the stage. He called, "Gather around, everybody! There's good 'noose' tonight! It's a double-header, a couple of Frollo's spies!" The crowd booed, but I stood up on my toes to see two men gagged and tied up walk towards the platform. I recognized those two in an instant; it's Quasimodo and Phoebus!

Clopin continued, "And not just any spies, his captain of the guard and his loyal, bell ringing henchman!" The crowd laughed, but I whispered into Djali's ear to get Esmeralda here fast. The goat ran off and I watched what was happening. Clopin pranced around the stage and sang as the men has their necks around nooses, "Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles. I am the lawyers and judge, all in one! We like to get the trial over with quickly because it's the sentence that's really the fun!"

He pulled a rope and asks, "Any last words?" Phoebus and Quasimodo protested through their gags, but I tried to make out that they're trying to warn him about something. Clopin cracked his knuckles and says, "That's what they all say. Now, that we've seen all the evidence-" His little puppet came up and squeaked, "Wait, I object!" Clopin slapped the puppet and said, "Overruled!"

"I object!"

"QUIET!" Clopin smacks his hat over the puppet's head, then the puppet whined, "Dang!" That part always made me laugh, but I don't have the time or humor to laugh about it now. Clopin got near them and sang, "We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all..." After a little pause, he and the other gypsies sang, "So, you're going to hang!" He was about to pull the lever, but Esmeralda and I shouted, "STOP!" I ran up towards the gallows with Esmeralda and made it to the top.

Quasimodo and Phoebus muffled out, "Esmeralda! Victoria!" I got near Quasimodo and said, "Clopin, what do you think you're doing?" Esmeralda added, "Theses men aren't spies! They're our friends!" Clopin seemed shocked and said, "Well, why didn't they say so?" Esmeralda and I removed the gags, then the men replied, "We did say so!" I began to untie Quasimodo as Esmeralda untied Phoebus. She said, "This is the soldier who saved the miller and his family. And Quasimodo helped us escape the cathedral."

I helped Quasimodo and asked, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Quasimodo held my hands and answered, "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt, Victoria." Phoebus walked across the stage and calls, "We came to warn you! Frollo is coming! He says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" Everyone was scared about the news, then Esmeralda said, "Then, let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!" Everyone scrambled to pack everything and were ready to leave.

I climbed down the stairs with Quasimodo and watched Esmeralda embrace Phoebus. She said, "You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful." Phoebus looked at us and was being humble. He said as he placed a hand on Quasimodo's shoulder, "Don't thank me; thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would never have found my way here." I smiled at Quasimodo and was about to say something, but a voice boomed, "Nor would I!"

Frollo was with a thousand soldiers and had them surround the exits. More came towards us and grabbed Phoebus, Esmeralda, and me. My hands were pinned behind me and were tied behind my back. I winced as the ropes wrapped around my skin and wriggled, but the guards kept a good grip on me. Frollo walked down the stairs and said, "After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last!" He moved his way towards Quasimodo and ruffled his hair saying, "Dear Quasimodo, I always knew that you would someday be of use to me."

Quasimodo whispered, "No!"

Esmeralda asks, "What are you talking about?"

Frollo made his way towards me, gently stroked my cheek, and answers, "Why, he led me right to you and your little friend, my dear." I moved away from his touch and said with betrayal, "You're lying!" He didn't bother to say anything to me, but looked at Phoebus and smirked, "And look what else I've caught in my net, Captain Phoebus back from the dead! Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that." He walked to the center of the room and announced, "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend! Lock them up!"

Everyone was dragged away, but I tried to get free and was pulled along. Tears filled up my eyes as I watched Quasimodo go down on his knees and hold Frollo's robes, "No! Please, Master! Let Victoria go! She didn't do anything wrong!" Frollo turned and gave a cold glare at Quasimodo. The hunchback sadly bowed his head and nearly sobbed, "No...no..." Frollo saw two guards and ordered, "Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there."

* * *

I was dragged into a room, saw the door locked by Frollo, and watched him come towards me. He knelt in front of me and said, "So, you're the gypsy girl the hunchback has feelings for? Victoria, is it? Such a beautiful name for a young woman." I moved my face away from him and asked, "What do you want with me?" He sighed, "You've not only defied a minister of justice, you are also among the spawn of Satan's children."

I said, "I'm not a gypsy. They're not evil at all. They took me in when I was out on the streets and treated me fairly." He looked at me and sneered, "You must have been bewitched by them. I still haven't had your answer about where you were from. Tell me." I bowed my head, but my face was jerked up as he ordered, "Tell me!" I was scared to move or think, but answered, "I was in the bell tower and I nearly fell off, but someone helped me before I fell off and woke up in the bell tower."

He asked, "What were you doing in the bell tower in the first place?" I didn't bother to answer, but was smacked across the face and felt my cheek swell. He ordered, "Tell the truth and don't lie to me." I answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. No matter how much you torture me, I won't say anything." Frollo gave a cold glare and smirked, "I could arrange that." He untied my wrists, held me up, and shoved me towards the wall.

I was trapped and felt like a lamb being prey to a wolf. I whimpered, "God help me." Frollo smirks, "God wouldn't listen to you or hear you, child." I turned away and muttered, "He sees and knows everything. He even knows the sins you've done, especially with what you've done twenty years ago. You arrested innocent gypsies, killed a mother, and was about to drown her baby." He jerked my face and asked with hatred, "Who told you? Did one of your gypsy friends tell you?"

I answered, "No, they didn't! I swear! The Archdeacon didn't tell me or anyone!" I was thrown to the ground and was pinned by Frollo. He was on top of me and said, "If they didn't tell you, who did? Tell me now. Tell me!" I was shaking and tears were forming in my eyes. I said, "No one did. I just know what you've done. God knows, too. You see corruption everywhere, except within." I was smacked again and was pulled by the hair as I crawled away to escape. He shoved me to the floor again and shouted, "Tell me or face the consequences!"

I whimpered, "I just know. I'm not a witch or anything! Quasimodo doesn't know and I never told him!" Frollo leaned towards my face and hissed, "He never did know. I've heard that he told me that he loves you. How did you make him love you? Did you use your sorcery on him or turn him away from God?" I shook my head and tears fell, "No, I didn't! He just found me in the bell tower and befriended me! I was the one who cried out to everyone to stop torturing him, but you turned away and didn't bother to help! You're the monster, not Quasimodo!"

I was smacked again and my arm was held down. My sleeve was rolled up and I noticed that a dagger was close to my skin. Frollo said, "Other than gypsies, I really hate liars." I sobbed, "I'm not lying! Please, I'm telling the truth!" He didn't say anything, but began to cut my arm. I started crying and screaming in pain, wishing that it could stop. I screamed, "I'M FROM THE FUTURE!" I felt my arm stop being cut and Frollo asks, "What did you say?"

I sobbed, "I'm from the future and was in Paris for a summer visit! I'm from America and looked at the bell tower to see the bells! A wind knocked me over and I almost fell off, but someone pulled me to safety and I blacked out! It's the truth!" Frollo helped me off the ground and said, "You've confessed, but will be the first to die. Such a shame that Quasimodo's beloved will be dead at dawn. God have mercy on your soul." He called a guard, had me shoved towards him, and was thrown into the cell where Phoebus and Esmeralda were.

I sobbed, then Phoebus asked, "What happened to you?" I showed him my arm to reveal cuts, which almost looked like words. It spelled out: "demon". Esmeralda looked at the wound and growled, "He'll pay for this! Did he do anything else?" I answered, "He smacked me, threw me, and pulled my hair. He even kept asking me where I was and mocked me for Quasimodo's feelings. He said that Quasimodo loves me." I had my arm bandaged by Phoebus, who tore a bit of my skirt for the bandage.

I cried myself to sleep and felt like I wanted to be back home, where it was safe from harm and evil.

* * *

**How's that one? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. It looks like all hope is lost and Victoria's gonna be burned (stupid Frollo). Will Quasimodo save her? What will happen next? Stay tuned for more! I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. Sanctuary!

**Third Person POV**

Dawn came an all the gypsies were thrown in cages. As for Victoria, she was stripped from her dress and wore a white shift that reached her ankles. After she was dressed, two guards came and tied her wrists behind her back. They led her towards a cart, placed her on, and rode off towards Notre Dame.

At the square, the gypsies were assembled in the cages and sadly watched Victoria being walked towards a pyre. The citizens of Paris gathered around the square and were shocked that an innocent girl is about to be executed. The guards stood in front of the cages and people, so that a riot wouldn't happen. Two soldiers tied Victoria to the stake, while another threw bundles of straw near her feet.

Victoria prayed, "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen. Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit, as it was in the beginning is now and ever shall be. World without end. Amen. Oh, my Jesus. Forgive us our sins. Save us from the fires of Hell. Lead all souls to Heaven, especially of those in most need of thy mercy."

As her prayers were done, tears fell from her eyes and she wriggled to get free. She couldn't escape and watched Frollo step on the platform with an executioner holding a flaming torch. Drums sounded from some guards and Frollo took a scroll to declare the sentence. He announced, "The prisoner, Victoria, has been found guilty of the crimes witchcraft and adultery. The sentence: death!"

The statements weren't true as the crowd shouted for her to be released. A woman shouted, "Release her! She's done nothing wrong!" A man bellowed, "Let her go! She is innocent!" As the last bundle of straw was thrown, Victoria looked up and was scared. Inside the cages, Phoebus shook the bars to get out and Esmeralda looked over with tears.

The Archdeacon came out of the church to stop this, but two guards blocked him. Taking the torch from the executioner, Frollo approached Victoria. He said, "The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss." He leaned his face towards her, which made Victoria lean back in fear. He whispered, "Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me or the fire."

Victoria couldn't take this torture, wanted nothing to do with Frollo, and spits into his face. Wiping the saliva away from his cheek, Victoria silently growled, "Go to Hell, you monster." Frollo glared at the girl and turned his attention towards the crowd, "The gypsy, Victoria, has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in wholesome jeopardy!"

From up the bell tower, Quasimodo was locked in chains to the pillars. Hugo, Victor, and Laverne tried to break the chains apart and failed. They kept trying and Hugo moaned, "C'mon, Quasi! Snap out of it!" Victor said, "Your friends are down there! She needs you!"

"It's all my fault," Quasimodo sadly sighed. Laverne shouted, "You gotta break these chains!" Quasimodo slumped, "I can't! I tried! What difference would it make?" Victor said, "But you can't let Frollo win!" The hunchback sadly stated, "He already has."

Hugo dropped the chains and asked in shock, "So, you're giving up? That's it? What about your girlfriend? You're just gonna sit there and let her get killed?" Laverne pointed out, "These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo." Turning his head, Quasimodo said, "Leave me alone!"

The gargoyles sadly looked at Quasimodo and turned towards the edge to see the execution. Hugo sadly said, "Okay, okay, Quasi. We'll leave you alone." Victor sighed, "After all, we're only made out of stone." Laverne added, "We just thought that you were made out of something stronger."

Quasimodo thought about what his friends were trying to tell him, lifted his head up, and looked over the edge. Frollo finished, "For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!" Frollo lit the straw near Victoria's feet and stood back as the flames began to grow.

Victoria leaned back in fear and tears ran down her cheeks. The crowd screamed in fear and shouted for her release. Quasimodo shot up and bellowed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" In anger, Quasimodo used his strength and tried to break the chains apart. He kept pulling and pulling as some of the columns began to break.

Victoria tried not to breathe into the smoke, but slumped as the smoke rose. The smoke got into her lungs, making Victoria choke and gasp for air. As she was coughing, she looked at Frollo's evil smile and blacked out. Quasimodo finally got himself free, brought a rope to tie onto a gargoyle, and swung down. His feet planted on the wall and he jumped off to get down to the square. He landed near the burning pyre, snapped the ropes away from Victoria's body, and held her over his shoulder.

The crowd saw what was happening and couldn't believe their eyes when Quasimodo took the stake and bashed the gaurds away. He still held onto Victoria's body, grabbed the rope, and swung back towards the cathedral. Frollo shouted, "QUASIMODO!" As Quasimodo got towards the cathedral and started climbing, the crowd cheered. Phoebus and Esmeralda smiled at their friend, then Quasimodo made it towards the balcony near the rose window.

He held Victoria's limp body, lifted it over his head, and cried out, "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!" The crowd cheered for Quasimodo's bravery, then the hunchback carried Victoria inside a room with a bed. He opened the door, laid her body down, and moved a lock of hair from her face as he said, "Don't worry. You'll be safe here." Shouting came from the square, which made Quasimodo dash out, drop a beam down, and made it crash towards Frollo's carriage.

* * *

From below, Frollo was furious, went down the stairs, and shouted, "COME BACK, YOU COWARDS!" Running towards a guard, he took a sword and ordered, "You, men. Pick up that beam. Break down the door!" The soldiers went near the beam, picked it up, and began to smash the door of the cathedral like a battering ram. As the guards started battering the door, Phoebus had a guard in a headlock and knocked him out as he said, "Alone at last!" He picked up the keys before they dropped and got free with Esmeralda.

Standing on top of the cage, Phoebus declared, "Citizens of Paris, Frollo has pursecuted our people! Ransacked out city! Now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?" The people hollered, "NO!" and began to free the gypsies from their prisons. Both peasant folk and gypsy joined together and fought off the guards with all they have. The gargoyles and Quasimodo watched from above, then Hugo smiled, "I think the cavalry's here! Hey isn't that, um, Feeble?"

"Doofus!" Laverne guessed.

"Phoebus!" Quasimodo corrected and cheered.

From below, Phoebus knocked a guard's teeth out by punching him. Esmeralda punched and kicked a guard, while Djali butted some guards down. Some soldiers were climbing up the tower, but they were being pummeled by rocks and bricks by Quasimodo and the gargoyles. Victor held a brick over the ledge, gave whimper, and covered his eyes after he dropped the brick on a guard's head. He looked down and called, "Sorry! Sorry!" Hugo picked up a stone, bit it with his teeth, and flew around to shoot the pebbles out of his mouth like a Tommy gun. Victor and Hugo sawed through some wood, hammered, and used the candelabra holder to make something to stop the guards.

From the square, a peasant ducked when a soldier was about to give a fatal blow. However, the guard smacked into a pillary that had the old man from the Festival of Fools free. The old man cheered, "I'm free! I'm free!" He didn't look where he was going and fell down a sewer drain. He landed with a splash and moaned, "Dang it!" A grappling hook came towards the railing, but Quasimodo yanked it and made the guards fall into the river. Victor and Hugo finished their invention, which was a cauldron attached to a wheeled cart and ropes. They pushed it towards the ledge and let go as Victor said, "Ready...aim...FIRE!"

They threw it off and landed on the ground. Victor asks, "Are you sure that's how it works?" In a few seconds, the board went up and cruhsed the guards. Hugo smiles, "Works for me!" As Phoebus and Esmeralda fought off a guard, Phoebus blocked the blow with his sword and Esmeralda tied a knot over the guard's face with his lapel. Trying to get free, Djali butted the guard and had him fall towards the ground near Achilles. Esmeralda orders, "Sit, Achilles." The horse sat on the guard's head, making the man muffle out, "HEY, GET OFF ME!"

From the bell tower, Laverne had her pigeons fly and cackled like the Wicked Witch of the West, "Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly!" The pigeons flew towards the guards and pecked them on the heads. As the guards battered the door down, the gargoyles blew into the flames over a cauldron of molten lead. Attaching a rope, the gargoyles and Quasimodo pulled and watched the metal flow out of the spouts, railing, and edge of the cathedral. It poured over like a waterfall and burned some of the men, but Frollo ducked in time and used his sword to break the door to pieces.

He cuts through the wood to get into a crevice and made his way inside. The Archdeacon saw him and shouted, "Frollo, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this insult on the house of God!" Frollo threw the old man down the stairs and growled, "Silence, you old fool!" As he was climbing towards the stairs, he says, "The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to, and this time you will not interfere." He made it to the top, locked the door, and went up more stairs to find Quasimodo and Victoria.

* * *

**Okay, how was that one? I added the prayer thing in since Victoria (me) is Catholic and would be a good touch. I'd be praying a lot if I was sentenced to die. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. A Happy Ending

Quasimodo opened the door where Victoria lay and cheered, "We've done it, Victoria! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" As he was about to show her, Victoria was still lying on the bed. Quasimodo walked towards her and smiled, "Victoria, wake up! You're safe now!" There still was no response form the unconscious girl. Quasimodo gently brushed her cheek and smoothed her hair as he asked, "Victoria?" He pulled his hand back, got towards a basin of water, and dipped a spoon to fill it up.

The gargoyles watched what was going on and were worried about her. As Quasimodo gently poured the water over Victoria's mouth, there was no response or sign of life; she is dead. Quasimodo dropped the spoon on the floor, held Victoria's hand, and wept, "Oh no..." Laverne sadly closed the door to let Quasimodo alone, while Hugo and Victor bowed their heads and silently sobbed. Quasimodo held Victoria in his arms and weeps over her body. Laying her back down, Quasimodo held Victoria's hand tightly as he cried.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

The last thing I remembered was seeing Frollo before blacking out. I couldn't hear anything, but I heard some muffled speech. I felt something cold pour over my lips and heard Quasimodo sob, "Oh no..." and felt him hold my hand. I felt myself being held tightly and felt tears falling down on my face, then was laid back down. I heard a door open and footsteps approach. The steps stopped and I heard Quasimodo whisper, "You killed her."

"It was my duty. Horrible as it was, I hope you will forgive me." Frollo said. I couldn't believe what had happened; I couldn't be dead. I could still hear everything. Frollo again said, "There, there, Quasimodo. I know it hurts, but now the time has come to end your suffering...forever." I heard a gasp, struggling, and someone being knocked over. I opened my eyes to see myself in a room and on a bed. I slowly got up and checked myself for burns, but I still had those cuts from last night. I checked my feet to find the bottoms black, but I rubbed them and was relieved to find no burns. Frollo said, "Now, now...l-l-listen to me, Quasimodo."

"NO, YOU LISTEN! ALL MY LIFE YOU'VE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS A DARK, CRUEL PLACE! But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Quasimodo shouted. I coughed and turned to see Quasimodo. I asked, "Quasi?" He turned to face me, ran over to pick me up, and said, "Victoria..." I held onto Quasimodo's neck and saw Frollo sheath his sword, "She lives. I see what this is: Beauty and the Beast. How romantic and droll."

Quasimodo yelled, "No!" He carried me as he ran out of the door and got on the railing. He said, "Hold tight to me, Victoria." I held him tight and watched as he got off, then held onto a gargoyle. He whispered, "Victoria, what happened to your arm?" I sighed, "Frollo. He tortured me last night to tell him about me being from the future. I didn't want to say anything, but he kept hurting me and sliced my arm. He said something about you loving me. Is it true?"

Quasimodo looked at me and was about to say something, but Frollo saw us and smirked, "Leaving so soon?" He swung his sword to have us fall, but Quasimodo swung and had Frollo miss. Quasimodo shouted, "Hang on!" We swung as Frollo brought his sword down, but Quasimodo grunted in pain as I saw a cut on his wrist. I still held onto him as he swung away from Frollo's blows, got onto a gargoyle with both hands and me dangling, and climbed up. Quasimodo jumped near another gargoyle, had me climb to safety, and was pushed to the ground as Frollo brought his sword down.

I landed on my side and watched Frollo say, "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that little demon, just as your own mother died trying to save you." Quasimodo stood on the gargoyle, couldn't believe the truth as his eyes widened, and says, "What?" Frollo smirked, "Now, I'm going to do what I should've done...twenty years ago!" He flung his cape over Quasimodo's head, had him fall towards the railing to dangle, and was pulled with Quasimodo. I got up from the ground to see both of them dangling, grabbed a hold of Quasimodo's arm, and tried to pull him back up.

I tried to pull him to safety, but his hand started to slip. I moaned, "Hold on, Quasi. Don't let go." I watched Frollo swing towards a gargoyle and climb onto its back. He gave a maniacal laugh as he rose up with his sword in the air. He shouted, "AND HE SHALL SMITE THE WICKED AND PLUNGE THEM INTO THE FIERY PIT!" I noticed the evil look on his face and was about to bring his sword down to kill me, but the gargoyle under him began to crumble.

He dropped his sword and held onto the neck of the statue. The gargoyle's face came to life with its eyes glowing yellow and snarling; Frollo's judgment has been decided. Frollo gasped in fear, the statue broke off, and Frollo plummeted down to his doom as he screamed. The last thing I heard was the sound of flames consuming and the screams were gone; Frollo is dead. My grip kept slipping and I groaned, "Come on, Quasi. Quasi...NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Quasimodo slipped and began to fall. I watched him fall, but saw two pair of arms pull Quasimodo to safety; it was Esmeralda and Phoebus!

I smiled and ran towards the stairs to see them. When I got down there, I saw them with Quasimodo and the gargoyles. Victor, Hugo, and Laverne ran towards me and gave me a hug. I smiled at them, ran towards Esmeralda and Phoebus, and hugged the both of them. I looked at Quasimodo and smiled, "Thank you, Quasi. You're a real hero." I hugged him and let go. I asked, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Quasimodo looked unsure, but everyone gave encouraging looks.

"Say it!" Laverne said.

"Go ahead, Quasi." Esmeralda smiled.

"Spill it out!" Hugo urged.

"It's alright." Victor reassured.

"You can do it." Phoebus gently nudged.

Quasimodo held my hands and sighed, "Victoria, what I've been trying to tell you from last night was I love you." I looked at him and couldn't believe my heart. I asked with a smile, "Really?" Quasimodo got on a railing, ran his fingers through my hair, and smiled, "Really, really." I smiled, "I love you, too, Quasi." We leaned in close, closed our eyes, and kissed each other. I held his face in my hands and felt him wrap his arms around me. We pulled apart and smiled, and everyone was happy for us.

Phoebus and Esmeralda walked down the stairs to see the Archdeacon, while Quasimodo carried me down bridal style. The old man smiled, "You're alright. Thank God you're safe. Everyone is waiting outside." I got on my feet, then the Archdeacon placed a hand on my shoulder. He said, "My child, you're safe from Frollo and his men, along with the other gypsies."

I smiled at him and watched Phoebus open the door with Esmeralda. I heard a lot of people cheering outside, then went outside. The people were all happy, then Phoebus held up my arm in triumph. I smiled at everyone and turned my attention towards Quasimodo, who was still inside. I held out my hand to him and said, "Quasi, it's gonna be okay."

He slowly walked over towards the opening, shielded his face from the sunlight, and walked out to see everyone. All was silent, then a little girl walked onto the steps to see Quasimodo. She reached out her hand, gently touched his face, and gave him a hug. Quasimodo smiled and held her hand that was close to his face, then held her hand when she led him down towards the people.

From a pole, Clopin shouted, "Three cheers for Quasimodo!" Everyone erupted with cheers and hoisted him up on their shoulders. I was so happy that Quasimodo is finally accepted, as well as the gypsies. I sang with Clopin:

So, here is a riddle to guess if you can

Sing the Bells of Notre Dame...

What makes a monster and what makes a man?

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells...

(Whatever and which you, can feel them bewitch you, the rich and the ritual knells)

As I watched Quasimodo being carried around the square, I brushed a happy tear away and smiled. I looked up the bell tower to see Hugo and Laverne ring out some champagne, Victor crying tears of joy, and I gave the three a wave. Djali jumped into Esmeralda's arms and gave Phoebus a gentle lick. I smiled at the couple, then was hoisted up by the gypsies to join Quasimodo.

I held Quasimodo's hand and smiled as everyone sang:

Of the bells of Notre Dame!

I watched the birds fly towards Laverne, who waved her arms and shouted, "DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?" I laughed, was being held by Quasimodo, and kissed him again. As we pulled apart, my expression became sad. Quasimodo asks, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "It's just that I've been gone for so long and that I miss my family. It's going to be hard to say good-bye." Quasimodo held my hand and sighed, "I know, but this isn't really good-bye. We won't forget about you, Victoria."

I smiled a bit and hugged Quasimodo, then Phoebus and Esmeralda heard the news. They hugged and wished me to be safe. Djali gave my hand a lick and I smiled, "I won't forget you, boy." Clopin held my hand and said, "You made a fine gypsy and heroine, mademoiselle."

"You rock!" Clopin's puppet said. I laughed a bit and said, "Thank you for everything." I ran up towards the bell tower to say good-bye to the gargoyles, who felt sad about me leaving. I hugged Victor and said, "Hey, don't grow moss on me." He wiped a tear and sighed, "Now, I know why I have a heart because it's breaking. We won't forget about you."

Hugo hugged me and said, "We'll miss ya, kid. I'M GONNA MISS YA!" He started bawling, then Laverne said, "Take good care of yourself, honey." I smiled, "I will. Good-bye, guys." I went back inside the cathedral and met with the Archdeacon. He made a sign of the cross and said, "My daughter, may the Lord bless you and keep you in all his wanderings. Amen."

I made a sign of the cross and prayed the Our Father and some Hail Marys. As I prayed, my eyelids began to droop and and I began to fall asleep. After what seemed like a long time, I opened my eyes and found myself where I nearly fell off. I rubbed my head and found that I was in my t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers; I'm back!

I got up from the floor and ran to see if Hugo, Victor, and Laverne were there. I walked over and saw the three gargoyles. They came to life like before and were happy to see me. They told me what had happened since I was long gone and that Quasimodo still missed me. Hugo said, "Kid, Quasi told us to give you this if we see you again in your time."

I looked at Victor hand me something in my hands and noticed the doll that Quasimodo made of me. I smiled, "I'll never forget him or everyone else. Thanks, guys." I hugged them and went out of the cathedral. I looked back to see them wave at me, then I waved back at them. As I walked away, I looked at the doll and sighed, "Quasimodo, you're still there in my heart."

* * *

**That's the end! I can't believe I got this one done! I hope everyone loved what I've written for you! I'd like to thank all the reviewers, faves, and mostly to grapejuice101 for the idea and inspiration. You're a real pal. :) Kind reviews and comments are accepted**


End file.
